Overheard
by paksiegurlie
Summary: Steph overhears something that changes her life. A Babe fic but Joe friendly. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am only borrowing them. Sadly making no money off this either. This is a babe fic and will get angsty. No deaths involved and Joe is a good guy, just not for Steph. Spoiler through LMT._

_I have to admit, I was bitten by this plot bunny and decided I had to write the story. I hope you enjoy it._

**Overheard**

It's been four months since Joe and I had our final fight. Well you couldn't really call it a fight, since we didn't do our usual tempers flaring, hand waving shouting match. We sat down one night over Pino's meatball subs and hashed out our relationship once and for all. We agreed that we are at different points in what we each want out of life. Simply because we were not on the same page didn't mean we couldn't be friends. It just meant that we had to move on from wanting a relationship with each other.

The Burg seems to think that this is just another one of our time outs, but Joe and I know better. Nobody is taking us seriously though since the betting pool down at the station is up to five grand on when we will get back together. I gave Eddie a tip that he should put money down on never. He was reluctant but I managed to convince him. He smarted off to me that it would be impossible to collect because how would they know since never is such a nebulous thing. I told him that when Joe got married, he could say that never had finally happened. Eddie looked shocked and then suspicious, thinking that Joe had been stepping out on me. I assured him that Joe hadn't stepped out on me and that was not why we broke up. I explained that Joe was ready to settle down to a wife and family, something I was nowhere near ready for. He needs an anchor in his life, someone to come home to and I couldn't do it. I still needed to fly and the only way I could do that was to be a bounty hunter. Eddie shook his head and gave me a hug. He told me if I needed someone to talk to, he was there for me. No baby sitting was required as repayment.

In the meantime, the FTA business was slow; slower than molasses running uphill in January in Green Bay as a matter of fact. Money was getting very tight and I was spending more evenings dining at my parents to ease the crunch. It was a hardship since every night I had to listen to my mother lecture me about giving up bounty hunting so Joe would take me back and marry me. It was getting to the point that I wanted to duck into the kitchen and help myself to her stash of liquor. Unfortunately, dinner at the parents was also a necessity if I wanted to be able to pay the rent.

A couple of weeks ago, Ranger offered to let me come back part time to Rangeman. Without hesitation, I accepted. My reasons for leaving before seemed trivial in light of my poorness.

It was going great. I worked there three days a week doing searches and was able to also utilize that time to research the few skips I did have. Then there was the added bonus of Ella. She kept the break room at Rangeman stocked with sandwiches and snacks. She even baked me cookies or cake once a week. I had to make sure I got there first though or the guys would leave nothing on the plate-not even crumbs.

This day started like any other. I hit the snooze button only once and managed to not break my neck as I stumbled to the shower. I had gone out with the girls last night. We had a great time dancing and laughing. I didn't drink, since I can't handle alcohol and had to work this morning. It was very late when I got home so I kicked my FMP's off and stripped before falling into bed. _Note to self, kick shoes off in living room and not bedroom, this lessens the chance of tripping and breaking the neck on the way to the bathroom. _

After a quick shower, I sprayed my hair with a marvelous detangling spray that Mr. Alexander had recommended. I was able to comb through it without getting caught up in any snarls. Grabbing a hair scrunchie, I threw it up into a ponytail. Dressing in my usual work attire of black cargos, black vans and a stretchy T shirt that Ella had yet to embroider Rangeman on, I took once quick glance in the mirror and was satisfied.

On my way out the door, I took a moment to fill Rex's water bottle with fresh water and dropped some grapes and a few hamster nuggets into his cage. "Momma will be home for dinner baby. You have a good day and don't get into trouble."

When I got to my desk, I dumped my purse in a lower desk drawer but not before taking my gun out and putting it in my top desk drawer. I remembered to set my cell to vibrate since Lula had taken to texting me at odd moments. The guys gave me shit about hearing _I'm bringing Sexy Back_ every time she sent me a message. Somehow, that song seems oddly appropriate for Lula.

"Hey Steph, it's lunchtime, want to hit Shorty's with us?" Lester chuckled as I jumped, startled by his voice.

"Lester, don't say it, I know I have to be more aware of my surroundings."

"So, are you joining us?"

"Sure Les let me finish this up for Ranger. Meet you in the garage in five?"

"See you in five beautiful."

I gathered up the search results and the notes I had made and paper clipped them together. I grabbed my gun and stuck it in my purse and walked over to Ranger's office. I tapped on the door and when I didn't get a response, I cautiously pushed open the door. Ranger wasn't at his desk so I placed the search results in his inbox and closed the door behind me on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 2**

On the way to Shorty's, the guys were talking about the game last night. Since I don't really watch basketball, I tuned them out.

Ranger had left for some super secret mission about a week before Joe and I broke up. He was in the wind for a couple of months and when he came back he immediately left for Miami. I knew he wanted to spend time with Julie since they had gotten closer after Scrog. She and I have been emailing back and forth since then and I knew she wanted to get to know him better. She never really came out and said that, but I could read between the lines. She kept asking me questions about him that I couldn't or wouldn't answer. After he came back from Miami a month ago, he seemed distant. I wasn't sure what was going one, but I thought it might have had something to do with his visit. I gave him the space he needed. I knew the guys had told him about my break up with Joe. Even if they hadn't, Julie probably would have told him as well.

"Steph…earth to Steph."

With a jolt, I realized we were at Shorty's. I looked over at Woody and rolled my eyes at him. "What? I was just thinking."

"Oh, is that why we smelled smoke?"

I stuck my tongue out at Lester and got out of the Bronco.

"Steph, don't stick that out unless you intend to use it."

"Only in your wildest dreams would I use my tongue on you Lester."

Walking into Shorty's, I noticed that the back booth was free as usual. Lester, Bobby, Woody and Hal all managed to get seats with their backs to at least one wall. Of course I was left sitting with my back to the room. Since all of them were carrying at least two guns each, I figured I was reasonably safe. I sighed. Parking and seating karma must be a Rangeman gift.

Our usual waitress came over to take our orders. After a moment of deliberation, we decided to split three large pies with pepperoni, onions and sausage. Woody wanted anchovies but we voted him down. She brought over a couple of pitchers of iced tea since she knew we were all on duty.

"I wish Shorty would let Amber be our waitress for a change. She is hot."

"Bobby, the reason Shorty has Maddie be our waitress is because he got sick of the broken dishes."

"Yeah, but I would be willing to chip in to pay for them."

Honestly, sometimes Bobby is as bad as Lester. Of course, he doesn't have a different girl friend every week like Lester did. Lester changed his girlfriends like most guys changed socks. Bobby was better but not by much. He had a new girl on his arm every month.

We finished our lunch quickly, laughing and talking about last night's _Amazing Race_. I was surprised when I found out the guys watched this but Hal explained they enjoyed watching the show because they had been to many of the places the show went but were too busy to really take time to look around. I told him I enjoyed it for Phil Kehogan and his yummy accent. He gave me a blank look and then chuckled when I said "Phil is the host".

"Steph, I thought you wouldn't like him because he does the one eyebrow pop."

I smacked Hal on the arm. "Smartass. Can everyone in the world do that but me?"

He just chuckled at me as we buckled into the Bronco and went back to Haywood.

Back at Rangeman, I unlocked my computer and looked over at my inbox. Seeing it stacked full, I cursed under my breath. Rodriguez must have been down here while I was at lunch. I vowed that one day, I would stake out my cubicle to catch him in the act. Then I would zap him with my stun gun. I bet Hal would appreciate some company in that particular club.

I sorted through the requests and pulled out another one from Ranger to do first.

While that search was running, I opened my cell to see if I had any messages. I had two messages and one voice mail. Figuring the voicemail was from my mother, I checked my text messages first.

The first one was from Joe. He wanted me to call to talk. He said it was important and I needed to call him ASAP. The second was from Lula just saying hi. I checked my computer and saw the search was still running so I decided to take a quick break and call Joe.


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 3**

Trying to decide where to go, Steph looked at the clock. Since it was 3, she figured there would be nobody in the break room and that would give her enough privacy to talk to Joe. She really hoped that the first words out of his mouth wouldn't be something about Bob or the boys missing her. She had hoped that they had gotten past that to become friends. If he said something like that, she was likely to start screaming. Inside of Rangeman, that probably wouldn't be good. The guys would be armed for bear and probably break down the door trying to get in to see what was wrong.

Grabbing a juice out of the frig and wistfully eyeing the empty cookie plate, Steph slumped into a chair and flipped her phone open to hit speed dial 2.

Listening to the ring, Steph sipped her juice. When it clicked to voicemail, she huffed in exasperation. "Joe, you sent me a text to call you. Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" She clicked the phone shut and drained her juice.

Okay, maybe he was at work. She opened her phone again and hit speed dial 7. Drumming her fingers on the table, she heard this call click to voicemail as well. "Damn it Joe, if this was so all fired urgent, why the hell aren't you answering your phone. Call me!" With that, Steph headed back to her desk to finish up that last search for Ranger. She figured she would ask him if she could leave a little early so she could track Joe down and find out what had his boxers in a twist.

Back at her desk, the results had finished printing. Gathering them up, Steph pulled out her pink highlight and started to make notes. She knew Ranger hated the pink but liked to tweak him anyway. Normally, he would look at the search and raise an eyebrow. Sometimes he would say Babe in an exasperated tone. She always smiled and winked at him. Tweaking Ranger was like tweaking a tiger's tail without benefit of really tall bars between you and the tiger but she figured that he wouldn't kill her. Or send her to Outer Mongolia in a small crate. And if he did try, the thought crossed her mind that she would just pull him in the crate with her.

Gathering up her purse, she stuffed her gun and cell inside. She also grabbed a couple of hair scrunchies and a tube of her favorite MAC lustreglass in Venetian. Grabbing the file folder containing Ranger's search results, she headed for Ranger's office. As she was walking down the hall, she was juggling the folder, her purse and the other flotsam from her desk she hadn't stuffed in her purse yet. When she dropped the file folder on the floor, Steph groaned in exasperation and finished stuffing everything in her purse. Gathering up the paperwork that had fluttered everywhere in the hallway, she finally managed to get it all together and in order. Placing it back in the file, she noticed Ranger's door wasn't quite latched all the way. She raised her hand to tap on the door when she heard voices.

"So Ranger, what are you going to do about it?" enquired Tank.

"I am going to sit her down and tell her to stop calling me every time she thinks she needs help. More than half the time, if she just thought things through, she wouldn't need help. Damn it Tank, I am ready to move on with my life and I can't if she is constantly calling me for help."

It suddenly felt like an elephant had sat on my chest. The slow and heavy beat of my heart kept echoing in my ears, like the insistent rhythm of a drum. I stood staring into space even as my ears continued to hear the total annihilation of my life.

"It's about time that you decided to go after what you want. I just hope she gets the message. You know how she likes to live in denial. Anything that doesn't match her world view, she had a tendency to ignore."

Ranger sighed heavily. "Yeah Tank, I know. But I plan on sitting down with her and laying it all out on the table. I want to make a life with the woman I love and I can't do it if she is calling me for help all the time. We are finally free of those fucking government contracts so my time is my own. Or it will be once I take care of my problem. Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day and night off and celebrate with Lula." Ranger grinned at Tank and waggled his eyebrows. "I know she will love hearing that you are free as well."

Tank blushed-at least as much as a black man could blush. "Thanks Rangeman. And we will raise a glass to you two tonight as well."

Steph realized that Tank would be coming out of Ranger's office and she couldn't bear to have either of them see her standing there. They would know she overheard them. Quickly walking back to her desk, she dumped the file folder in her out box and headed for the elevator. She wanted to do nothing better than run, but knew that it would alert the guys at the monitors. She was barely holding herself together and knew that if anyone said anything to her, she would start crying. Once she started, she knew she would not be able to stop. She heard Tank's heavy tread as she repeatedly stabbed the elevator button. The door opened and she darted inside. As she turned to push the ground floor button, she saw both Tank and Ranger headed towards her. Giving a half hearted finger wave as the door closed; she stood there with her head down, biting her lip. Once the door opened, she made a mad dash for her Mini. Fumbling with the door, she managed to wrench it open. She threw her purse into the seat next to her and started the car. Hitting the remote for the gate, she backed out and zoomed off as if the fires of hell were licking at her back.

_Meanwhile_

Joe stood over the body lying sprawled in an alley off Stark. His face impassive, he looked over at the CSI team. "You guys ready to rap up?" With a nod to the coroner's wagon running off to the side, "The Coroner needs to get the body to the morgue to determine time of death." The leader of the team nodded and with that, the body was removed from the scene.

Joe ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Grabbing his cell, he noticed he had a voicemail message. Checking it, he discovered Steph had left him a somewhat testy message. Grinning, he realized she had forgotten what it was like to be involved with a cop. She forgot that when he got called to a crime scene, he turned his cell off. It was less distracting when he was investigating a homicide scene. Quickly dialing her number he waited for her to pick up. When it went to voicemail, he glanced at his watch and realized she was probably at her parent's house for dinner. "Hey Steph, tag. You're it. I was at a scene and had my phone off. I am heading home so call me when you get this. It is really important we talk tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 4**

I looked blankly out the car window at the building in front of me. Mmm, when did I get home and why don't I remember the drive home from work. Maybe getting into my thinking position would help to clarify things.

Steph got out of the car. Had any of the seniors who lived in her building been in the parking lot at that moment, they would have thought she was one of them. She walked hunched over, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She knew she didn't want to deal with Mrs. Bestler, so she walked up the stairs to the second floor. Fishing out her keys, she managed to unlock the door even though her hands were trembling like the leaves on a tree in a high wind. Her apartment was undisturbed and Rex was sleeping with his butt sticking out of his can. Steph ignored the usual indicators that she had not picked up the psycho of the week. At that moment, she couldn't have processed anything anyway. Dropping her purse and kicking off her Vans, Steph made it to her bed and flopped down in her thinking position.

It wasn't working the way it usually did. Steph tried to figure out why she couldn't remember leaving work and driving home. The last thing she could remember was leaving a voicemail message for Joe. Figuring maybe there would be a message on her answering machine to explain what was going on; Steph heaved herself up from the bed. She went out into her living room and looked over at her machine. Yup, the light is flashing like a disco ball. Must be something going on. She pressed play and stood there listening to the tinny voices.

Beep. "Stephanie, this is your mother. Are you coming over to dinner tonight? Since you have been working at **That Place**, you have only been over to dinner twice. We are having roast chicken and pineapple upside down cake. I expect you at 6."

Beep. "Steph, it's Mary Lou. You **have **to call me; I have some juicy gossip about Joe."

Beep. "Cupcake, it's Joe. I've left messages everywhere for you. I need to talk to you tonight. Please call me."

I realized I had to pee, so I left the machine running and went into the bathroom. Finishing up my business, I washed my hands. I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. Maybelline's waterproof mascara definitely wasn't as I had raccoon eyes. Continuing to stare into the mirror, it suddenly slammed into my conscious what exactly had driven me from Haywood. The knowledge that Ranger wanted to move on without me wasn't the most devastating part of it. It was that apparently he wanted to end our friendship as well. So this is how it feels to have your heart torn out but still be alive to feel it. Suddenly I heard Ranger's voice coming from the machine. "Babe, you left before I could talk to you. Can I come over later tonight?"

It was like a shot of adrenaline to my system. I didn't want to be here tonight when Ranger came over. I wasn't ready for it. I knew I would break down and bawl like a baby. I didn't want to embarrass myself by begging Ranger to let us stay friends and promising not to call him. I just couldn't do it. Running out of the bathroom, I slammed my hand down on the answering machine. The rest of the messages could wait. I had to get out of here.

Tearing through my dresser like a possessed Tasmanian devil, I threw some essentials into a duffle. I grabbed another duffle and did the same frenzied run through the bathroom. Hefting both bags, I went into the kitchen to grab the emergency duffel I had prepared for Rex. It contained a fresh bag of shavings for his cage and a bag of his favorite hamster nuggets. There had been too many psychos I have had to deal with. It was easier to remember to only have to grab one thing for Rex when I had to flee my apartment. Shouldering his backpack, I managed to grab his cage and the rest of my bags. As I was locking the door, I discovered I had forgotten my purse. Darting back inside to grab it, I failed to notice that my cell had fallen onto the floor. Once I was in the car, I took a moment to try and gather myself. I needed to figure out a place to hide, one that Ranger wouldn't find me.

_Elsewhere_

Joe pulled into his driveway. With a smile, he noticed her car parked on the street. They hadn't made any definite plans today, but after the day he had he was looking forward to spending time with her. Walking into the front door, he waited for Bob's thunderous charge. When it wasn't forthcoming, he threw his jacket on the couch and keys on the coffee table. Following his nose into the kitchen, he stood in the doorway for a moment, staring in amazement.

Bob was sitting calmly in front of the stove, staring adoringly up at the woman at the stove. His tail gently thumped the floor and there was a slight quiver to his body. He was very un-Bob like. I figured he had been captivated by the woman currently stirring something that smelled delicious-much like his master had been captivated. "So why the dinner beautiful?"

Robin turned from the stove and smiled at Joe. "I heard you caught a bad case today and figured you would need some company tonight. I'm making my mother's chili. Hope you are hungry."

"Do you want a beer?" Joe was reaching into the refrigerator to snag one to drink before dinner. Robin was right; the case was going to be especially hard. Ones involving kids always were.

"Sure, thanks. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Did you get a chance to talk to Steph yet?"

"Not yet. I left her a couple of messages but she must have something going on since she hasn't called back after her last message. We've been playing phone tag." Joe opened both beers and handed Robin hers. "Has Bob been out for his walk yet?"

"I took him out when I got here. I figured I would feed him when we sat down for dinner and by the time we digested it, he would be ready for his evening walk."

Joe leaned over and kissed Robin on the cheek. "Thanks, I am going to try Steph again. Maybe she will come over after dinner and we can talk."

Robin suddenly looked serious. "Joe, do you think she will be okay with us being a couple. I know that out of respect for Steph, you wanted to wait to let everyone know I am moving in before it became general knowledge. I like Steph and don't want her to be hurt by the tangible proof you have moved on. I know you say she will be fine with it, but I just don't want to hurt her."

Joe smiled at Robin. "Darling, Steph and I realized a long time ago that we made better friends than lovers. The trouble is we are too much alike to have ever made a go of it."

Robin snorted. "Plus there is the fact that you are too macho. It is one thing to have a girlfriend who is a cop, as long as said cop isn't a psycho magnet. I don't attract the wrong kind of attention and I don't have a knack for being able to pull disparate pieces of the puzzle together to solve a crime the way Steph does." Holding up her hand to forestall the comment she knew was coming, "I know I am a good cop, but face it. I will never be anything but a beat cop. That is fine with me, since being a cop isn't a bone deep necessity like it is for you and like being a bounty hunter is for Steph. I will be perfectly happy when the time comes to marry the man I love and have a family with him. Steph never would and your macho Italian maleness would have butted heads with her for the rest of your lives."

"Yeah, I guess we are too much alike. I'm just glad you are okay with Steph and I staying friends. Have I told you today that I love you?"

Robin smiled mischievously. "Not since that wonderful wake up call this morning. And unless you want dinner to burn, we need to hold off that kind of avowal until later. After Bob's walk."

With that, Robin dished up the chili and placed their bowls side by side on the coffee table. Nodding her head towards the cornbread cut into squares, she told Joe to bring it along with another beer for each of them. They sat side by side, thighs touching, and ate their dinner in a companionable silence. Bob sat on the other side of the table, continuing to gaze adoringly at Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 5**

_Later that night, back at Haywood_

Ranger entered his darkened apartment and threw his keys in the dish. With a weary sigh, he collapsed onto the couch. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

_Man, what a bitch of a day. First having to deal with Sasha and tell her that she needed to back off and call someone else when she needed help. I couldn't be her savior any more. When she threatened to call Celia and complain, I gave her a look that would make most people think twice before saying anything more. She seemed to feel that because she and Celia were best friends growing up that I was her lap dog to order around. For Celia's sake, I agreed to help her when she had a problem with an old boyfriend. That problem was long solved but Sasha kept calling me. Out of loyalty to my sister, I continued to answer her calls. They were mostly nuisance calls though and I wanted to spend my time with someone else._

_She shut up quickly though when I picked up her phone and called Celia. When I told her that I wasn't helping Sasha anymore, she started to argue. At least I was able to stop her complaining by threatening her with Grandma Rosa. As I left, Sasha was throwing a world class temper tantrum. Throwing things and screaming at the top of her lungs didn't make me change my mind. I was sick of dealing with her. As I was leaving, I noticed her next door neighbor peeking out her door. I smiled and told her not to mind Sasha, she was just upset. When Sasha opened her door and threw a vase at me, I headed for the stairwell. The neighbor wisely closed and locked her door. _

Sitting up, Ranger pulled out his cell. Checking the voicemail he was disappointed not to find a message from his Babe. Stiffly getting up from the couch, he decided to see if she came up to his apartment to wait for him. He chuckled silently at the thought that she might have decided to commandeer his bed. He knew she loved his sheets almost as much as he loved seeing her in them. Upon seeing his empty bed, Ranger felt a sense of melancholy. He had spent too much time pushing Steph away thinking that it would keep her safe and make her happy. He willfully ignored the numerous signs that Morelli would not be able to make her happy. Now that he was ready to make her his, even the brief delay was intolerable. Because it was so late though, he decided to wait and wake her up in the morning for a run. She hated that, but what he planned for after would make it worth her while.

Tank had called him as he was leaving Sasha's apartment building. Woody and Zero had a line on a skip that needed a full team to handle. As much as he had wanted to go to Steph, he knew he had to take the lead with this job. Good thing he did since the guy had a couple of friends as big as Tank. They were all lucky to get out of there with only bruises to show for it. One of the buddies wasn't as lucky and was currently under guard at the hospital while he recovered from being shot. It was a clear case of self defense so the Trenton PD let Bobby go.

He took at long, hot shower to relax his muscles so he could get some sleep. His thoughts strayed to Stephanie as he lathered up with the shower gel. _She loves this stuff almost as much as my sheets._ The thought of his Babe taking a shower hardened him instantly but he ignored his need. Right now he needed sleep more. Partly because of exhaustion but most because it would make tomorrow get here sooner. Getting into his side of the bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

_On the road out of Trenton_

Steph struggled with the unfamiliar controls of the car. She had planned on just driving west until her gas gave out but realized while sitting at a red light that her Mini had GPS installed. She had no idea how to disable it but she didn't want Ranger or any of the guys following her. She knew she needed to deal with Ranger pushing her out of her life but desperately needed to build a wall she could hide behind. Once that wall got built, she would be able to face Ranger without letting him know he had pulled the rug out from under her.

She had been half kidding herself for a couple of years that he loved her. She also knew that the only thing she could count on from Ranger was friendship and support. _God, I haven't been this wrong since I married Dickie. I guess I should be glad I didn't walk in on Ranger and his girlfriend doing it on the couch or in his bed_. At that thought, Steph gasped so hard she started choking. Behind her, an impatient driver honked his horn. Looking up Steph saw that the light was green and stepped on the gas. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she pulled to a stop in front of Mooner and Dougie's house. Remembering the Rollswagon with a shudder, she figured she could borrow a car from Dougie so that Ranger couldn't track her.

"Dudette, what's happenin'?" Mooner was dressed in his supersuit and was covered in orange cheese doodle dust.

"Hey Mooner, is Dougie home?"

"Yeah, come on in. We are watching a MASH marathon on TV Land. Want to stay and watch? We have munchies and beer."

"Thanks but no thanks, I am not hungry. I just need to ask Dougie a favor." Steph stepped into the house and walked into the living room. It seemed neater than usual although neater wasn't necessarily the word. There were several fast food bags littering the coffee table long with a dozen beer cans. Dougie was clutching a nearly empty bag of Cheese Doodles like a starving man in a room full of chip junkies.

"Hey Dougie, I was wondering if I could borrow a car from you for about a week? Something small and inconspicuous would be preferable."

"Heh, the Rollswagon 2 is out then?"

"Yes Dougie, I need something that gets good mileage and is totally forgettable."

Mooner piped up "Steph, you going on some stakeout or something? Cuz I can help. Ready to go with my Supersuit on."

"No thanks Mooner, it isn't work related. I just need to get away."

Mooner looked closely at Steph. She didn't seem like her usual self and he was worried. The light that shone out of Steph seemed oddly dimmed. Impulsively, he reached out and gave her a hug. "Steph if something is wrong, let Dougie and I help."

Steph gave him a trembling smile. "I'm okay Mooner, just a bit tired. I really need to get away for a couple of days though. Can I borrow a car Doug?"

"Sure Steph, anything for you." Dougie got up and went over to a peg board hanging on the wall. He contemplated the keys hanging on it before reaching out and grabbing a set. Tossing them over to Steph he said "Here ya go. A nice Chevy Impala in good shape. It even has plates and insurance. Bring it back when you are ready."

"Thanks guys. One more favor? Can you park my car out back so it isn't visible from the street?"

"Sure thing Steph, have a safe trip."

Steph took the keys out the back door. She looked around and found the Impala. It was dark blue and fairly new so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it breaking down. Starting the car, she backed it out the driveway onto the street. Quickly transferring Rex and the rest of her possession, she threw the keys to her Mini to Mooner and drove off down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 6**

_Early morning just before sunrise_

Joe came slowly awake, savoring the warmth of the woman wrapped in his arms. Bob was sitting next to the bed with his head laid on Joe's knee. The hopeful look in his eyes along with the quivering of his body let Joe know that he needed to go outside. Carefully untangling himself from Robin, he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of ratty sweats that were lying on the floor. Stuffing his feet into a pair of sneakers, he headed downstairs to take Bob for a quick walk. Bob practically danced down the stairs in his excitement.

At the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed a couple of plastic bags and Bob's leash. "Come on boy; let's take a really quick walk. I want to go back to bed." Once the leash was snapped on and the door opened, Bob bolted for the sidewalk, dragging Joe behind him. Bob seemed inclined to linger at every bush and tree but Joe dragged him to his favorite spot. Once there, Bob dutifully hunched over and did his business. With a grimace and a wrinkled nose, Joe collected Bob's fairly considerable offerings. "Man Bob, what the hell did you eat yesterday? It's really stinky today." Bob looked at Joe with a lolling tongue and twinkling eyes as if to say _Why nothing special master. Just my usual. You know dog poop, dog food, and a couch cushion. Oh and a pair of mistresses panties. They are almost as yummy as Bombshell's. _Joe shook his head and followed Bob back to the house. Once inside, he filled Bob's bowls with fresh water and dog food. "Okay Bob, amuse yourself for a couple of hours but **do not** under any circumstances eat anything other than the food in front of you."

Joe climbed the stairs and pushed the door to his bedroom open. Smiling at the picture Robin made as she curled around his pillow, he kicked off his sneakers, pushed down his sweats and climbed into bed. Robin grumbled slightly as Joe gathered her back in his arms. "It's way too early, go away."

Joe laughed. "Well I was going to go back to sleep, but since you have issued a challenge, I will have to rise to the occasion."

Downstairs, Bob heard a squeal of protest coming from his master's room. He lifted his head, ready to spring to the rescue but the sounds of laughter and love let him know that all was right in his world. He finished scarfing down his breakfast and headed into the living room. Pushing on the remote on the coffee table, Bob jumped up on the couch and settled in to watch Sportscenter.

_Across town_

Ranger woke slowly. Despite taking that hot shower last night, he was stiff and sore. As he was getting out of bed to get dressed to go grab Steph and go running he thought to himself that it was a good thing that he was done with his government contracts. It was getting harder and harder to recover from injury. He knew that if he had continued, one day he wouldn't make it back. Grabbing a windbreaker to conceal the gun at his back, his cell and keys, he headed out the door. Steph was going to be surprised when he showed up to make her go running with him. He hoped that once he told her that he was ready for someday, she would forgive him.

The streets of Trenton were deserted this morning. Sunrise was still a half hour away but the sky was lightening with every minute. Pulling into the parking lot of Steph's building, Ranger noticed that her car was parked over by the dumpster. With a smirk, he pulled into a vacated spot right in front of the door. His Babe always remarked about his parking karma. He figured she would probably still be half asleep when they came back down and wouldn't notice. When she did notice, she was sure to roll her eyes and have a smart remark.

Quickly climbing the stairs to the second floor, Ranger was feeling both excited and nervous. Nervous was a new feeling for him and he wasn't sure he liked it. In the back of his mind he was half afraid that he had waited too late. Joe and Steph were in an off again phase but it had been a while. He was afraid that pressure from her mother had driven her back to Joe. Since Joe's jeep wasn't in the parking lot, he knew he would find Steph alone. That was slightly reassuring.

Ranger picked the lock and let himself in. In his eagerness to see Steph, he didn't notice that Rex's cage was gone. When he pushed open her bedroom door and took a step inside, he stumbled over a pair of her shoes. Managing to catch himself before he fell, Ranger looked at the floor. It looked like a hurricane had hit. Clothes were strewn about and hanging out open dresser drawers. The half open closet looked like a bomb had hit it as well. Ranger looked over at her bed. Seeing it neatly made he swore quietly. It meant that she hadn't slept here last night.

He went into the bathroom and it didn't look much better. There definitely were makeup and hair essentials missing. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he went out to check if Rex was still here. He was half afraid that Steph had been kidnapped but mostly that she had moved back in with Joe. If Rex were gone he could reasonably assume Steph had moved back in with Joe. His heart cracked when he saw that Rex was gone.

Sinking down on the couch, Ranger put his head in his hands. _Christ if only I hadn't gotten that call from Tank. I could have stopped her._ In a fog of despair and recriminations, Ranger sat there for over an hour. Suddenly the phone rang, startling him aware.

"_Hey, I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message to entertain Rex and I will call you back."_ Beep.

"Steph, it's Joe. You never called me back and I really wanted to tell you in person. But since I know this has hit the 'Burg grapevine, I figured hearing it from me was better than from anyone else. I've asked Robin to move in with me. I mean, I know you are okay with us dating. I just thought that since everyone thinks we are going to get back together I would give you a head's up so when the questions started you wouldn't feel ambushed."

Ranger looked blankly in the direction of Steph's answering machine. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It had to have been a dream. Hitting the play button on the answering machine, he listened to Steph's messages.

Beep. "Yo white girl. Have you heard the news? Joe is steppin' out with another woman."

Beep. "Stephanie, this is your mother. What is this I hear about Joe dating another woman? If you would quit that job with **that man**, Joe would take you back and marry you."

Beep. "Stephanie can you take me down to the Clip and Curl. I have some juicy gossip to spread."

Beep. "Cupcake call me please. I need to talk to you."

Beep. "Babe"

Beep. "Oh my god Steph, you will never guess what Lenny told me. While he was fixing Mrs. Brodskey's pipes, he saw Robin Russell going into Joe's house. She has her own key!! I hope it is really over between you and Joe. I love you and don't want you to get hurt. Call me."

Beep. "Stephanie, this is your mother again. I know you are there. It's five thirty. I'll expect you at six for dinner."

Beep. "Steph we are still playing phone tag. Call me when you get this, it is very important."

Beep. "Steph, it's Joe. You never called me back and I really wanted to tell you in person. But since I know this has hit the 'Burg grapevine, I figured hearing it from me was better than from anyone else. I've asked Robin to move in with me." Ranger smashed the off button on the machine so hard that it skidded off the table and broke apart when it hit the floor.

_Christ, Steph isn't at Joe's and wasn't kidnapped. She was so hurt by Joe's rejection she ran away. God damn that Morelli._


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 7**

_Morelli house mid morning_

Joe and Robin were sitting down to breakfast. They had made love and fell back asleep for a few hours. Neither one had to work today so they were enjoying a leisurely morning before going over to Robin's apartment to finish packing her things. Joe looked across the table and thought what a perfect fit they were. Even doing something simple like making breakfast was somehow better. He and Robin had already perfected the kitchen dance as if they had been married for years. Life together seemed so effortless. He knew they would have their problems but right now he wanted to enjoy it.

They had just finished up breakfast and Joe was clearing the table when the front door slammed open. Both cops grabbed their weapons, which were always left in easy reach. As they started towards the door, Ranger burst through the kitchen door and grabbed Joe by his T-shirt. Slamming him up against the wall and grabbing him by the neck with his other hand, he growled "You bastard. You had to hurt Steph, didn't you? Dig the knife in one more time."

Joe tried to pry Ranger's hand from his neck. With the intensity of Ranger's anger, there was no way he was budging so much as a finger off his neck. "Whaaa" he tried to speak.

"Shut up." Ranger slammed Joe's head against the wall again. "You couldn't take the time to talk to Steph a couple of days ago? Are you that insensitive? You know things make the rounds of the 'Burg almost before they happen. You know everyone and their brother would be calling to tell Steph the **good news**. What the fuck were you thinking?" He slammed Joe against the wall again, hard enough to crack the plaster.

With a click of the safety, Robin pressed her gun to Ranger's head. "Let him go and back away from both of us. Put your hands on your head or I will put a bullet in your brain."

Ranger let go of Joe and with a move too fast to follow, whirled around and took the gun out of Robin's hand. "Joe, put your gun on the floor. You and your girlfriend go stand over by the table."

Sharing a quick look, Robin and Joe complied. They both knew that Ranger was on a hair trigger and it wouldn't take much for him to shoot both of them. Bob was no help. He was sitting at Ranger's feet, panting adoringly. "Manoso, I don't know what the hell has you so upset, but mind explaining why you came in here ready to kill me?"

"Because you couldn't fucking bother to talk to Steph about you moving your girlfriend in before several people decided to share that juicy piece of gossip. I went over to her apartment this morning and it looks like it was ransacked."

"Damn Ranger, why are you blaming me. Who is the psycho of the week that has her now and why aren't you finding her?"

Ranger glowered at Joe. "She wasn't kidnapped because there are clothes, makeup and her hair stuff missing. Rex is also gone. Somehow I don't think a kidnapper would stop to take anything but Steph."

"Listen Ranger, I don't think Steph would be upset about Robin and I, even if she had to hear it from others first. She is the one that set us up in the first place."

"Ranger, I talked with Steph about a week ago and she was happy that things were going so well with Joe and me."

Ranger set Robin's gun on the table and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do or where to start looking for her. What am I going to do?"

Joe came to the sudden realization that Ranger really loved Steph. A part of him would always love Steph since they had shared so much but Ranger was the man she really needed. Making a snap decision, he shot an apologetic smile at Robin. "Ranger, Robin and I will help you look for her. Why don't we call around to her friends? She's probably over at MaryLou's."

Standing up, he handed Robin back her gun. "I'm sorry I busted in here. I jumped to conclusions and acted in anger. Something I haven't done in a long time. I am going to head to the bond office to see if Steph talked to Lula or Connie."

He pulled out his phone and called the control room. "Pull up Steph's GPS and see if it is active."

Joe shook his head at Robin. "Not at MaryLou's" he mouthed.

"It's where? Must be she fell asleep on their couch. Thanks"

Joe gave him a quizzical look. "So where is she?"

"Would you believe at Mooner's?"

Joe snorted laughter. "Well it explains where she is but not why she left in the first place. You had better go and grovel."

Ranger glared at Joe. "I have nothing to grovel for."

Joe just smiled and nodded his head. "Keep on thinking that man. You had better get going."

_On the road somewhere_

Steph had been driving for almost 8 hours. At this point, she was on automatic pilot. When the gas gauge got low, she stopped and filled up. Going into the convenience store to pay for the gas, she wandered the aisles aimlessly. Snagging a bottle of water out of the cooler, she walked over to the Tasty Cake display and stood in front of it. To the casual observer, it looked like she was trying to decide what goodies to buy. Anyone looking into her eyes would have known differently. They were dark with pain.

Abruptly pivoting, she quickly walked up to the counter and paid for the gas and her water. As the bell tinkled when she walked out the door, the attendant thought to himself _I hope she isn't driving far. She looks like someone at the end of their rope._

Steph got in the car and looked over at Rex. "Okay buddy, back on the road. Let me give you some fresh water first." Steph dumped out his water dish and refilled it from the water she purchased. Tightening the cap back on the bottle, she threw it in the back seat. Making sure Rex's cage was securely buckled in and the lid was on tight, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 8**

_Somewhere in Central Ohio_

Steph had just left the gas station when a though occurred to her. She should probably call someone to let them know she was on a trip. There was less chance of anyone looking for her if they knew she hadn't been kidnapped.

Coming to a stop on the side of the road, Steph grabbed her purse and rooted through it for her cell. When she came up empty handed, she moved Rex's change over to dump everything out on the seat. She pawed through her junk, shoving aside handcuffs, pepper spray, gum, her wallet, extra bullets and other miscellaneous junk. Not finding her cell, she looked at Rex and sighed. "Guess I lost another phone Buddy. We have to stop in the next town and make a call."

Several minutes later, Steph spied a small grocery store with a pay phone at one end of the building. Parking and locking the car, she walked over and picked up the receiver. Staring blankly at the phone, she couldn't decide who to call. She couldn't call Ranger or any of his guys. Joe was out because he was probably busy with Robin. Plus, he might tell Ranger. That left out Connie and Lula as well. If she called her mother though, she would have to listen to her nag about her job, Joe and how badly she was running her life. Mentally flipping a coin to decide between Joe and her mother, she dialed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Stephanie. I wanted to…"

"Young lady, why didn't you call yesterday? I can't believe you. If you would only quit your job, Joe would marry you."

"Mom, Joe and I are never going to get married. He is with Robin Russell now."

"Nonsense. Joe has wanted you to quit that job for years. Why do you have to be so difficult about this? He is your last chance at a normal life."

Stephanie gritted her teeth and interrupted her mother. "Mom, I am just calling to tell you I am taking a vacation for a week or two. I didn't want you to worry."

Helen sighed. "Stephanie dear, I know you are upset with Joe dating another girl, but if you would just come home instead of running away, I am sure he would take you back. Where are you?"

Stephanie looked around for anything that would identify where she was since she hadn't paid attention to any of the signs on the way into this town. Stepping back from the building, she looked at the sign on the front. Snorting with suppressed laughter, she picked the phone back up and said "Mom, I am in Newark O…"

"If you are so close young lady, you come home right now."

At that point, Stephanie had enough. Her mother was never going to listen to her and she was tired of beating her head against a brick wall. Hanging up the phone, she pulled out her car keys and got in the car.

"Well Rex, I think it is time we got back on the road. You know Grandma, she wouldn't listen to me. And since she wouldn't pay attention, I couldn't correct her when she thought I was still in New Jersey. Who knew there was a Newark Ohio?"

Rex twitched his whiskers at her as if to say _I know Mom. But that is kinda cool. Let's roll._

For the first time in over twelve hours, Stephanie smiled and pulled her car back out on the road.

_Back in Trenton_

Helen Plum shook her head as she hung up the phone. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Stephanie was not her child. She was irresponsible and flighty. Joe had given her many opportunities to settle down with him and become a good wife but Stephanie refused. She would rather roll in garbage and work with **that man**. She should call Joe and send him after her. Maybe he could knock some sense into her head. Helen was afraid that Joe was her daughter's last chance at a happy life.

Across town, Ranger was pulling up at Mooner's house. He didn't see his Babe's Mini anywhere but figured he would talk to Mooner anyway. Rapping impatiently at the door, he was taken aback when Mooner flung the door open. In the best of times, Mooner was never normal looking but today it looked like he had been dragged down the street behind a speeding car. His clothing was covered with some strangely orange colored powder and his hair looked like he used an eggbeater to comb it. Before he could say anything, Mooner was grabbing his hand and pumping it up and down like he was trying to draw water out of a very deep well.

"Ranger man, how the heck are you doing? What brings you to the secret lair?

Ranger scowled and barked "Where's Steph?"

"Dude, she isn't here. It is just me right now."

"What do you mean she isn't here? Her car is here, where the hell is she?"

Mooner looked frightened because Ranger's voice was getting louder and louder. Normally he was as cool as ice so this change made Mooner afraid. "Dude, she came by last night and borrowed a car from Dougie. Asked us to keep her car here until she got back. We parked it out back."

Mooner paused "Hey Ranger? She was upset about something when she left. She wouldn't admit it, but she was sad. Like she had lost her best friend. She denied it though."

"Thanks Mooner." Ranger turned as if to go and suddenly blurted out "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"Sorry man, no. She didn't tell Dougie either. Hey Ranger, you gotta go find her."

Ranger gave a short nod. "I will." He headed to his Porsche and for the first time in his life had no clue what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 9**

As Ranger drove away from Mooner's, he called Tank. "Meeting at the office in a half an hour. I want you, Bobby, Lester, Hector and Zero there. Steph is missing and we need to find her. Have Ram start pulling her list of skips to see who is out of jail. Call Connie and get a list of her current skips."

"Yes sir, right away." After a slight pause, Tank put aside business for a minute to ask "You okay man? Sounding a little rough." There was dead silence and then a sigh "I don't know Tank. I thought that she was ready to move on from Morelli but if she left on her own, it has to be because she is upset about Morelli. I just…."

Tank felt bad for his friend because he knew how much Ranger loved her. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Ranger was afraid that either way he had lost Stephanie for good. He knew the guys loved his Babe and would do anything to help find her. "I know Tank, thanks." With a snap, Ranger hung up his cell phone. Checking his watch, he knew that at least one of Stephanie's parents would be home. He decided to stop by their house to see if they knew anything. He hoped that Mrs. Mazur wasn't there since Stephanie wasn't with him to deflect her attempts to cop a feel. He didn't think Stephanie would appreciate him shooting her grandmother. On the other hand, he was pretty sure Mr. Plum would appreciate it. For the first time in hours, the faint ghost of a smile crossed his face.

_At Morelli's house_

With a thump, Joe set the last box of Robin's stuff on the floor of the living room. "Hey sweets, where do you want this?" Robin looked at the box and glared at Joe. "Do you not think that a box labeled kitchen stuff would go in the…oh I don't know…**kitchen**?" She blew a loose strand of hair out of her eye and apologized. "I'm sorry Joe. I didn't mean to snap at you. I 'm just tired, sore and grumpy. And even though you said that Stephanie would be fine with this, I am still worried. I don't want to see her hurt. She's had a lot to deal with the past couple of years."

Joe gave Robin a considering look. "And I am one of the things she has had to deal with."

Robin stepped over the box and wrapped her arms around Joe. "I know you love her. I also know you worry about her and the trouble she gets into. But Joe, that is the life she chose. It is who she is. You have to learn to let go." Joe gave a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around Robin. "I know. It's just hard knowing that I am not a part of her life anymore. And even though Ranger will be the one helping her when she needs it, it doesn't mean I will stop worrying about her."

With a snort, Robin replied. "Ranger has always been the one to help her. You were always the guy that came in at the end, hugged Steph because she was okay and then proceeded to lecture to her about her life. Worrying is okay, lecturing is no longer your job." Joe swatted Robin on the ass, kissed her senseless and let go. Stooping to pick up the box, he said "The kitchen? Are you sure?" Robin gave him a shot of her own and nodded with a grin. "Put it down and follow me upstairs stud muffin. I have something to show you in one of the boxes." Joe grabbed her, slung her over his shoulder and sprinted upstairs.

_The Plum House_

Ranger pulled the Turbo to the curb at the Plum house. He sat there for a minute, contemplating what he was going to say. He knew Mrs. Plum didn't approve of him or Stephanie's friendship with him. She gave no thought or consideration to the kind of person Stephanie was. The only important thing to Mrs. Plum was how Stephanie fit into the role that she had predetermined for her. I thought that part of the reason she had been pushing so hard for Stephanie to marry Joe was because she subconsciously considered Valerie a failure. Valerie had the perfect life in California according to Steph. At least until her husband ran off of the baby sitter. When Valerie moved home, her perfect life fell apart. She got pregnant out of wedlock and ended up marrying the Kloughn. He was a decent guy but Val's life was definitely not up to Burg standards. With Stephanie, she could start all over again.

With a start, Ranger started. Turning his head slightly, he observed Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur standing in the doorway. They looked like they would be at home on the Kazakh Steppes-fierce Samartian Warrior Women. Ranger was pretty sure that if he wanted to breach this fortress, he would need to use all the diplomacy skills at his command. Getting out of the Turbo he tried to keep a blank look on his face. Judging by the look on Mrs. Mazur's face, he wasn't succeeding.

Mrs. Plum wondered why Stephanie's boss was here. Stephanie probably didn't tell him where she was going. That was just like her. She had probably ended up screwing up her job. Not that this was a bad thing since she was of the opinion that Stephanie needed to quit and go back to Joe. It was one more thing that Stephanie managed to screw up in her life. First divorcing Dickie Orr, then losing her job and taking on that awful bounty hunter job. If she had given that up, she could have married Joe and settled down to a respectable life as a wife and mother. But no, she had to fly or some such nonsense. She needed to grow up and be more like Val without the getting pregnant out of wedlock part. And the less than successful husband part.

"Mrs. Plum, have you seen or talked to Stephanie since yesterday?"

"I am sorry Mr. Manoso. That is just like Stephanie to be so inconsiderate as to not tell her boss she was taking the day off. I will tell Stephanie when she gets home from Newark that she is out of a job." At that, Stephanie's grandmother whacked her mother on the arm and said "Shut up Helen. Let the nice man in the house and answer his questions. He is concerned for her safety." Mrs. Plum glared at her mother for a moment. Turning with something that was supposed to be a hostess smile but looked more like a grimace, she said to Ranger "Please come in and have some coffee."

Ranger ushered the two ladies in ahead of him more out of fear of Mrs. Mazur's fingers than gentlemanly politeness. Mrs. Plum offered him a cup of coffee but he declined. "Mrs. Plum, you said something about Stephanie being in Newark? When did you talk to her and what did she say?"

Mrs. Plum looked askance at the abruptness of Ranger's words. She was used to dealing with polite gentlemen, not a thug who was too impatient to follow society conventions. "She called last night to tell me she was in Newark and was taking a vacation for a week or two. She is upset that her boyfriend dumped her and has moved another woman into his house. Joe can't wait forever and Stephanie is too stupid to realize it. If she doesn't get back here right away, she will have lost her last chance at happiness."

Ranger couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew Mrs. Plum didn't approve of Stephanie's job but he didn't realize how little her mother thought of her. No wonder Stephanie had so many issues. With a mother like this, it was a wonder that she was able to be so caring and compassionate. The lack of support would have crippled most people but Stephanie always managed to find the positive side of things. He knew he had to put stop to this, even if it meant convincing Stephanie to cut her mother out of her life. In a voice that had made many a bad guy piss themselves, Ranger snarled at Mrs. Plum. "I do not ever want to hear you denigrate Stephanie like that again. You will stop criticizing her. You will stop trying to change her and you will stop trying to send her back to Joe. Stephanie is perfect just as she is and I will not allow you to browbeat her anymore. If you chose not to comply with my directives, I will make you regret it." Pivoting on his heel, he walked out the door and headed to his car. Behind him, he left two women in polar opposite frames of mind. One was as white as a ghost and the other was smiling ear to ear.

1. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 10**

_At a Comfort Inn just outside of Springfield MO_

Opening the door to her room, Stephanie shoved her duffle in the room with her foot. Setting Rex's cage down on the table by the window, she turned and closed the door. Locking and setting the chain, she walked over to the bed and plopped down with a sigh. "Rex, it's good to be in one spot. Let Momma pee and wash up a bit and I will get you dinner."

Once Stephanie had finished taking care of business, she dropped a handful of Cheerios and a couple of grapes into Rex's cage. She also changed his water and added a bit of fresh cedar shavings. For the first time since she had fled Trenton she knew she had to think about what she had overheard. Flopping onto the queen sized bed; she immediately assumed her usual thinking position. _I am going to sit her down and tell her to stop calling me every time she thinks she needs help. More than half the time, if she just thought things through, she wouldn't need help. _The sad thing was Ranger was right. I tended to look before I leapt, which led to getting stalked or injured. Ranger had never been anything but helpful to me and look how I repaid him. I destroyed his cars and injured his Merry Men. What really hurt though is I thought we were friends. _But I plan on sitting down with her and laying it all out on the table. I want to make a life with the woman I love and I can't do it if she is calling me for help all the time. _I always thought that we might have our Someday. I guess I should have listened to him when he said that his love didn't come with a ring and that his life didn't lend itself to a relationship. What I really should have known is that it wasn't all women only me. It was going to hurt like hell to see him with another woman. She was probably perfect which is what Ranger deserved. He didn't deserve to have someone like me-a crappy bounty hunter and apparently a crappy friend. The worst thing about this was losing Ranger's friendship. I couldn't stand by and pretend I was okay with not having a future with him, at least not now. Maybe in a couple of years I could but for now I had to protect myself.

I suddenly realized I hadn't called Joe back. I needed to let him know I was okay since I am sure my disappearance was all over town by now. I had a feeling that he wanted to talk to me about Robin. I was pretty sure he had asked her to move in with him. I was happy for them. I loved Joe and wanted him to be happy. Robin was perfect for him. She loved her job and was great at it but it wasn't who she was. She was ready to settle down and have a family. It would be a plus that she knew exactly what Joe was going through with his job. He needed someone to ground him and support him. Grabbing the phone on the bedside table, I had to look at the instructions to figure out how to call long distance.

"Cupcake. Where are you? Everyone is frantic here; we thought you might have been kidnapped."

With a laugh, I asked Joe "Since when would a kidnapper take Rex with him as well? Listen Joe, I wanted to call to tell you that I was going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. So what is so important that I call you?"

"Well I wanted to tell you in person and before the Burg grapevine caught up to you but I guess you found out already. I asked Robin to move in with me. You know, Ranger…"

"I didn't know about you and Robin but I am very happy for you both. You are perfect for each other. Remember, I suggested to you that you ask her out? I knew the first time I saw you together that you would fall in love with each other. Just remember, I want to be the best man. Hey, I've got to go. I will stop by when I get back. I hope I am still welcome to visit."

"Cupcake…maybe I shouldn't call you that anymore. But you are always welcome to come over here. I wouldn't have it any other way and neither would Robin. You will have to wear a tux if you are my best man though. Hey, where are you anyway?"

"I am in Springfield. I don't know if I will stay here or just get back on the road. I'll stop by when I get back. And you can always call me Cupcake."

"Steph, call Ranger. He really needs to talk to you. He is worried."

"Thanks Joe, but I can't talk to him right now. Maybe when I get back. If he asks, I'll call him when I get home. I can imagine why he is worried but he shouldn't be. I'm going to stop bothering him for help. Bye Joe." Stephanie hung up the phone. She was glad she had lost her cell phone. Right now, she didn't need to hear from anyone back in Trenton. It would only hinder her trying to build up her walls.

_Back in Newark_

Joe hung up the phone and looked over at Robin. "Something was odd about that call. The last thing Stephanie said was that she wasn't going to call Ranger and she was going to stop bothering him for help. That is the one thing we always fought about. He was always helping her, even when she didn't ask. I need to go see Ranger." Robin gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will see you later. While you are out, I will finish unpacking so we can spend the night doing more fun things" she said with a sultry smile. Joe grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. With a wry grin, he grabbed his keys and left. Robin fell against the counter with a bemused smile.

_At the Rangeman offices in conference room _

Ranger strode into the room. Immediately everyone snapped to attention. "Report" he barked.

Lester stood up. "We checked all the motels in Newark and there was no sign of her. She hadn't checked into any of them. We also checked the hospitals and shelters and no sign there either. Maybe she told her mother Newark just to get her off her back." Ranger nodded. "I would believe that. When I was over at the Plum house, all Mrs. Plum did was belittle Stephanie. If it wouldn't have hurt Stephanie, I could have easily killed that bitch. As it is, if Mrs. Plum doesn't stop, I will make her regret it."

Ranger looked at Ram. "Sir, all the skips that would have a reason to hurt Stephanie are either still in jail or accounted for. Her only current skips are Mooner and Carol." Ranger looked confused for a minute. "Oh Carol. The chip lady. I want you and Zero to handle her skips until we find her. I am not going to give Vinnie the slightest reason to fire her." Ram and Zero exchanged pained looks but knew there was no arguing with Ranger over anything to do with Stephanie. Ram just hoped that her skips wouldn't include Norvil Thompson or Punky Balog.

Tank spoke up. "I had Hector pick up her car from Mooner's and find out what kind of car they gave her. It was a dark blue 2004 Chevy Impala. When Hector dropped off her car, he noticed another Mini parked in the lot. It looked identical to Steph's car so he asked Dillon about it. Apparently someone just moved into the building and drives an identical car. Do you want us to park the Mini here at Rangeman for the time being?"

"Yes. Send Hector back over to pick up her car. Have him ask Dillon if Stephanie's rent is due and find out how much it is. I will pay her rent so she has a place to come home to."

Cal knocked on the door and stuck his head inside. "Sir, Joe Morelli is downstairs and says it is urgent that he speak with you. What should I do?"

"Send him up Cal." Tank started at the remark. "Ranger, is that the wisest idea? I really don't think this is the time to beat the snot out of Morelli."

Ranger chuckled. "I already did that Tank. Or attempted to anyway. He and I have come to an understanding. I am hoping he has news of Stephanie."

When the door opened to Joe Morelli, Ranger invited him in. "Do you have news of Stephanie Joe?"

"Ranger, she called me about twenty minutes ago. She said she was fine and just taking vacation for a couple of weeks." Ranger interrupted him "Where is she Morelli?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt and be so impatient, I was getting to that. She said she was calling from Springfield." After a pause "Ranger, she sounded strange. Like she had lost her best friend."

Ranger glared at Joe. "Well maybe she feels like she has. After all, you are the one that moved on and has another woman living with you."

Joe huffed in exasperation. "Like I told you before, I thought she would be okay with it. She is. In fact, her words were that she was happy for us and wanted to be my best man. When I suggested she call you because you were worried, she replied that she was going to stop bothering you. Do you know why she might feel this way?"

Ranger was baffled. It was never a bother when his Babe called for help and he couldn't figure out why she would feel that way. He glared around the room trying to figure out which of the guys could have said something like that to her. When he got to Tank, he noticed a worried look on his erstwhile best friend's face.

"Damnit Tank, what the fuck did you say to her? Are you the reason she is running from Trenton?"

Tank swallowed hard. "Ranger, remember when we were talking in the office the other day? About being done with our contracts? Stephanie was getting on the elevator as we were coming out of your office. I didn't think about it at the time, but she had a strange expression on her face. What if she overheard us and misinterpreted what she heard?"

Ranger groaned. "God Tank, you have to be right. But how could she misunderstand. She knows I love her, even if I haven't told her. I thought she would be happy at knowing our chance at Someday had come. What if she didn't know how to let me down easily? Just because she had moved on from Morelli didn't mean she wanted to move on with me."

Joe rolled his eyes and smacked Ranger in the back of the head. It was a testament to how distracted Ranger was that he didn't pull his gun out and shoot Joe. "Ranger, don't be that dumb. Stephanie thinks that you want to end the friendship. She wouldn't have run otherwise. You know Stephanie loves you. Hell, all of Trenton knows you love her. So go after her."

Vince interrupted. "Ranger, there is a Newark Ohio, so maybe she is in Springfield Ohio. Of course there is also a Springfield in Missouri, Arkansas and Colorado. There are also various North and East Springfield's in New York, Pennsylvania and Vermont."

Ranger gave a Steph worthy eye-roll and said "Vince you and Hal start checking out Springfield Ohio. Check all the hotel and motels to see if Stephanie has checked in anywhere. Get the license plate number from Dougie and use that as well. She may have checked in under an assumed name but probably put the plate number down correctly. If that turns up dry, check Missouri next and then the Springfield's in New York and Pennsylvania. Keep branching out until you find her."

He turned to Joe and stuck out his hand. "Thanks for helping Joe. I really appreciate it."

Joe grabbed his hand. "Just promise you will be good for Stephanie and help her fly. That is all I ask. Well that and don't get jealous if she comes over for a Ranger's game once in a while or stops by to see Bob. I promise that is all it will be for. Robin would castrate me if it were anything else."

With that, the team scattered to go there separate ways. All determined to help Ranger find Stephanie and bring her home to the ones that loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 11**

_Stephanie's hotel room, around 10 o'clock_

Stephanie awoke with a start. She couldn't figure out what had woken her up. For that matter, she couldn't figure out where she was. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Housekeeping. Do you need service or should I come back later?" Stephanie realized she was in a hotel room. Not ready to face even an anonymous stranger, she raised her voice "Please come back this afternoon." With a muffled "Certainly ma'am" Stephanie heard the maid's cart squeaking away.

She yawned and stretched. Looking over at Rex's cage, she smiled. Her hamster son was busy sleeping, just like his Momma loved to do. She got out of bed and walked over to the table. Lifting the lid, she stuck some hamster nuggets and a couple of grapes in the cage. "There you go my little man. Eat your breakfast and guard the room while I take a shower. Then we need to figure out what to do next." Stephanie decided not to think about the mess that was her life while she took her shower. She needed to put off making decisions and thinking about things for a little while longer.

Stephanie ended up taking an all too short shower, due to the lack of hot water. As a card carrying Jersey Girl, it was a requirement that showers be long, make up gun be set on stun and hair be as teased and high as possible. Right now though, Stephanie wasn't exactly thinking about her appearance. She sprayed in her de-tangling spray and quickly combed through her hair enough to be able to throw up in a ponytail. With a quick swipe of mascara and a slick of lip gloss, Stephanie left the bathroom without once gazing at her reflection. She grabbed a pair of jeans, an underwear set and a T-shirt and quickly dressed. Pulling on socks and her Bates boots, she dropped into a chair next to Rex and sighed."Okay Rex, what should we do? Keeping driving? Head back to Trenton? Stay here?" Rex twitched his whiskers at her as if to say _Mom, you know you need to get back and talk to Ranger. Putting it off is only going to make it harder._ Stephanie rolled her eyes at Rex. "You know, I don't know why I ask you anything. You obviously don't have my best interests in mind. If I stay away form Trenton for a while, I can forget that Ranger is moving on. Rex rolled his eyes. _Mom, come on. For once in your life, take a stand. Go back, wish Ranger well and tell him you want to stay friends and that you respect his need for some distance._ Stephanie did a double take. "Rex, did you just roll your eyes at me?" Rex sat silently for a moment and then dived head first into his soup can. Stephanie shook her head. "I must be losing it. Thinking that a hamster could give me advice and then roll his eyes at me."

Stephanie sat next to Rex for an hour. Her mind whirling with thoughts, she stared blankly into space. Coming to a sudden decision, she jumped up and started stuffing her clothes and personal items into her duffel. She looked at Rex and said "Come on buddy, we are hitting the road." She grabbed his cage and her duffel and headed down to the car. Placing everything inside, she headed to the office to check out.

_Back in Trenton_

Ranger sat at his desk. In front of him were several contracts he needed to review but his mind was elsewhere. _Where are you Babe? Why did you run and not talk to me?_ Shaking his head like a wet dog, Ranger pulled the contracts to him and tried to concentrate while he waited for news from Vince. He looked up at a short tap "Come in."

Vince opened the door. "Boss, we have Stephanie checked in at a Comfort Inn in Springfield Missouri. She told the clerk she planned to stay at least two days. Tank booked the two of you on a flight that leaves Newark in two hours. There will be a car waiting at the airport for you." Ranger took the paperwork Vince handed him. "Good work. Thank you." Vince smiled. "No need for thanks. Just bring Bombshell home. We all love her and miss her."

Ranger stuffed the contracts into his desk. Standing up, he cracked his back and grabbed his gun. He headed down to the garage, knowing that Tank would have gotten his emergency duffle. When the door opened, he stepped out and nodded to Tank. Flipping open his cell, he dialed Lester. "Lester, you are in charge while I am gone. Make sure that Vince and Hal are monitoring Steph's credit cards. Call immediately if there is any use on her cards. I will touch base when we land in Springfield." With a snap, he closed the phone and clipped it onto his belt. "Okay Tank, let's get on the road."

Tank got in the passenger seat. "Ranger, what do you plan on doing once you catch up to Bomber?"

Ranger cut his eyes briefly over at Tank but didn't respond.

"Ranger, I am going to give you some advice so you don't screw this up even more. When she opens the door, grab her and lay a kiss on her. Then tell her you love her. The rest can be straightened out later." Ranger sounded pained when he replied. "What if she doesn't listen to me? You know how my Babe can be. Hard-headed and stubborn to a fault."

Tank sighed. "The two of you are so much alike it isn't funny. Make her listen to you, even if you have to tie her up. As a last resort, I will stick my nose in and explain to her that it was Sasha you were talking about getting away from so you could be with her. In fact, that might work better anyway."

Ranger glared at Tank. "I am not hard-headed and stubborn. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Tank chuckled. "Ranger, who was it that kept pushing Stephanie away, even to the point of sending her back to the cop. Who said that the reason he did such foolish shit was because his life was too dangerous. And who still stubbornly stayed away from Steph because he was afraid of bringing more psychos into her life when it was as clear as day that she attracted plenty on her own? It wasn't Lester or Hector."

Ranger mumbled under his breath "It better not be fucking Lester." Pulling into the airport parking structure, he pulled into a spot right up front. _Stephanie would be exasperated at me if she were here. She always gets that way when I get a good parking space._ "Let's go Tank. We need to get through the special screening."


	12. Chapter 12

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 12**

_At a Waffle House in Springfield MO_

Stephanie was driving down the road, looking for a sign for the Interstate when she spotted a Waffle House. She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten in about thirty six hours and was actually starving. She pulled into the parking lot and managed to find a parking space right up front. _How about that, for once I have good parking Karma. Maybe this is a sign that my decisions are the right one._ Stephanie patted the top of Rex's cage."Momma is going to get something to eat. I promise I will bring you something. You be a good boy." Rex of course was sound asleep since he spent most of his night on guard duty.

When Stephanie stepped into the restaurant, the smells were intoxicating. Even more so than normal because she was starving. A waitress greeted Stephanie and led her to a table. "Want some coffee honey?" Stephanie asked for a coffee and an orange juice. After the waitress left, she opened the menu and moaned in appreciation. This was her kind of place. It had the four food groups in abundance-salt, grease, caffeine and sugar. Everything looked so delicious it was all she could do not to order the entire menu.

When the waitress came over with her coffee and OJ, Stephanie noticed her nametag said _Connie. _She smiled, thinking of her friend. "Honey, you ready to order?" Stephanie took one last look at the menu and said to Connie "I have the All-Star Breakfast Special. Can I get my eggs scrambled please?"

"Sure hon, you want your hash browns smothered, covered, chunked, diced, peppered and capped?"

Stephanie looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, this is my first time in a Waffle House and I am not sure what you mean."

"It means do you want onions, cheese, diced ham, diced tomatoes, jalapeños and mushrooms." Stephanie couldn't help herself and started drooling. "Everything but the jalapeños please." The waitress walked away and Stephanie grabbed her cream and sugar and fixed her coffee. Cradling the cup in her hands, she inhaled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. For the first time in a couple of days, she felt human. Gazing out the window, Stephanie watched the cars going by; all of them trundling up and down the streets like ants in a hive. When Connie put her platter down, Stephanie let out a moan at the smell. "This smells like heaven." Connie laughed. "Tastes like it too hon. Enjoy."

Making short work of her food, Stephanie sat back and popped the top button on her jeans. Sighing in contentment, she sipped her refilled coffee. When Connie came back she asked "Anything else you need hon?"

"Can you wrap up that little bit of waffle in a piece of aluminum foil please?" Connie looked puzzled but nodded her head. Grabbing the plate and silverware, she went behind the counter. She came back shortly and placed a bill and the foil wrapped waffle on the table. "Mind me asking why you wanted such a small piece wrapped to go. It hardly makes a mouthful." Stephanie smiled and said "I have a hamster in my car and wanted to give him a little treat."

With a puzzled look, Connie asked "Why do you have a hamster in your car?"

Stephanie laughed. "I was running away from home and had to take Rex with me." Connie nodded. "Running from a bad situation? Do you need help or money sweetie?"

"I am not running from a bad situation or an abusive husband. I just found out that someone I thought was my best friend and someone I had a shot at _Someday_ has found someone else. I was going to stay away from Trenton for a couple of weeks until I could summon the courage to deal with it."

"So where you headed now?"

"Back to Trenton. I realized I needed to face things. I spent my life running from things and living in the land of denial. I can't do that anymore though. It's time I grew up."

Connie smiled. "Good luck hon. And I bet your young man really wants to make a life with you. Just you wait."

Stephanie gave a wry grin. "Somehow I don't think you are right but no matter what, I have to deal with this." Throwing a twenty on the table, Stephanie thanked Connie for her words of advice. With a wave, she left the Waffle House. Getting into the car, she unwrapped Rex's treat. "Here you go baby. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." Rex backed out of his can and stood up. His nosed twitched and he started quivering like a sprinter in the starting blocks. Quickly grabbing the waffle, he stuffed it in his cheek and dove head first into his can. Stephanie laughed and started the Impala. Pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the Interstate, she never noticed the car pulling out behind her.

_Somewhere over Missouri_

Tank sat quietly, observing Ranger. Normally Ranger was a blank slate. He had seen Ranger standing over the worst scum with a blank expression. Inside, he was at Defcon 5 but on the outside, he could have been attending a tea party at the Queen's. This situation with Bomber had scrambled up everything. His best friend was visibly tense and kept tapping his foot. "Man, we will get her back. Then you can tell her you love her, sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after."

Ranger glared at Tank. "You know in our line of business, there is no such thing as happily ever after."

Tank rolled his eyes. "So ever after might only be a few years, but better to have a few happy years than a few miserable years."

Ranger raised an eyebrow "So my Babe has been giving you eye rolling lessons? What's next, how to dress sexy?"

Tank smiled. "Lula would be giving me those lessons man." Ranger visibly shuddered at that statement and decided he needed to drop it before it got out of hand. The captain announced that they were coming in for a landing.

Getting off the plane, they headed for baggage claim. Grabbing their duffels they went into the men's room to dress. It wasn't a good idea to suit up with weapons in an airport. Ranger and Tank headed for the rental car counter. The clerk was clearly nervous at the sight of two large men dressed in black and obviously armed. He relaxed a little at the sight of the Rangeman Platinum Card. They signed for the SUV and headed out.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Comfort Inn, Ranger slipped inside to question the clerk. At first, the clerk was reluctant to divulge any information. Once Ranger slipped him a hundred dollar bill, the clerk was more forthcoming. Upon finding out Stephanie had checked out about three hours earlier, Ranger cursed.

When Tank observed the thunder cloud expression on Ranger's face, he knew it was bad news. "Where's Bomber?" Ranger snarled. "She checked out three fucking hours ago." Slamming his hand on the dash he cursed. "Now what?"

Tank snapped open his phone. "Vince, any activity on Stephanie's credit cards?" After a pause "Thanks, that's good news. Keep on top of it. Hey Ranger, Stephanie used her credit card at a gas station near the interstate. Vince gave me the address. Let's go check it out."

Ranger gripped the wheel tightly. He pulled into traffic. "Where to?"

Tank gave him directions. When they pulled into the station, Tank spoke up. "Let me question the clerk." When Ranger raised an eyebrow at him, Tank replied. "Right now you won't get information from anyone. They will be too busy trying not to pee their pants." Ranger gave a Burg worthy eye-roll at that but let Tank take care of it. While Tank was questioning the clerk, Ranger scanned his surroundings. When Tank got back in the SUV he had a defeated look on his face. "The clerk remembers her but was too busy to see which way she went."

"Don't worry Tank, I bet if we talk to the staff across the street one of them will remember."

Tank looked across the street and smiled. "Damn skippy. I am sure Bombshell stopped there and it was a memorable visit."


	13. Chapter 12a

Challenge 2008: #3

Prompts: (1) "That's Trenton for you. Just remember it's not the heat, it's the stupidity." or (2) "I actually might do that." If I fell out of a three story window, cracked my head on the sidewalk and suffered severe brain damage.

Disclaimer: I am making not one cent on this story (sadly) and do not own these characters (again with the sadly). They are owned by Janet Evanovich.

A/N: This is a part of my _Overheard_ story. It fits in during the event of Part 12.

_The bond office, early afternoon_

Connie looked up as the door slammed. Lula barreled in like the hounds of hell were after her.

"Lula what's wrong?"

"I be chasing that freak Jimmy Stone when he stopped running. Next thing I know, he is lying on the sidewalk dead."

"Christ, you didn't shoot him did you? My insurance company **hates** when that happens."

"God damn you Vinnie, I hate when you bug my desk." Connie searched her desk, throwing files on the floor and almost upsetting her bottle of Passion Pink nail polish. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she found it on the underside of her office chair. Dropping it on the floor, she ground it to dust under her heel. Squawking noises were heard from his office.

Lula piped up "Vinnie, I didn't shoot anyone so shut up you little pipsqueak." There was immediate silence behind Vinnie's closed door.

"So Lula, what has you looking a bit stressed?"

"Like I was saying, before that ferret faced pervert interrupted, Jimmy Stone dropped dead. Scared the every loving shit outta me. Then I saw Picky coming down the street and I high-tailed it outta there. He probably woulda arrested me."

"Don't worry Lula, they will find that he died of a heart attack or something. There is no way anyone could blame you."

"I know. That ain't what got me freaked. I was in Pinos' getting me some lunch when I overheard something."

Connie glared at Lula. "You didn't bring me lunch? And what did you overhear?"

"I was so freaked by what I overheard that I forgot about lunch. Big Dog and Carl were sittin' there talking about some chick down at the police station that was accusing Ranger of beating her up. They said she was pretty bruised and seemed to have a plausible story."

"Holy shit. Does Steph know? Have you called her?"

"Connie, I ain't supposed to tell no-one but Steph left town. Ranger and Tank went after her. She left her cell behind and took Rex. I don't even think Ranger knows yet."

Connie rifled through her Rolodex. Pulling her cell out of her purse, she dialed a number. "Ranger, it's Connie. I really need you to call me. There is some chick accusing you of beating her up. You need a head's up before you get back into town." Clicking the phone shut, she looked at Lula. "Anything else I need to know?"

Lula thought about it for a second. "Nope. Although how can the cops think that Ranger would beat up a woman? He would just make her disappear. He ain't dumb enough to get caught."

Connie nodded. "That's the Trenton PD for you. Just remember, it's not the heat it's the stupidity. They know better. Just wait til Stephanie hears about this. She'll blow a gasket."

"And probably the police station too."


	14. Chapter 13

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 13**

_Waffle House, Springfield Missouri_

Connie was sitting at a table, filling the ketchup bottles during a lull in the crowd. When the door opened, she looked up and promptly dropped the bottle. Luckily for her, it was mostly empty and made of plastic. Ranger walked over to her. "I am looking for someone. She is about five foot seven with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She would have likely moaned over her food."

Connie shook herself out of her stupor. "You must be Stephanie's young man. She was here about two hours ago. She told me that you have found someone else but I am guessing that there is some misunderstanding going on? And how did you know she would moan over her food?"

Ranger smiled. "Yes, I am her man and there was a misunderstanding. I am trying to catch up to her so I can clear things up. Do you know where she was going?"

"She said she was heading back to Trenton to face things. Said she needed to stop living in denial and grow up."

"Thanks Connie." With a wry grin he added "She moans over good food all the time. It can make eating with her uncomfortable at times."

Connie laughed. "I bet. Our bus boy kept staring over at her every time she moaned."

Ranger reached out and shook Connie's hand. "Thanks again for your help." He pivoted and left the restaurant. Reaching the SUV, he got in and started the car. "Hey Rangeman, did you get some good Intel?" Ranger nodded and replied. "Yes. Apparently Stephanie is headed back to Trenton. I can't decide if we should try following since we are only about two hours behind or just fly back to Trenton."

Tank thought for a moment. "Why don't we head back? We can keep track of her by her credit card usage and if it looks like she is headed in another direction, we can go after her again."

"Tank, normally I would agree with you. It would give her more of a feeling of being in control of things. The problem is I can't shake the feeling that something else is wrong." With that, he put the car into drive and headed towards the Interstate.

Inside the restaurant, Connie stared after the SUV. _Wow, that is one fine man. Stephanie is a very lucky girl. _Looking down, she noticed a folded up piece of paper in her hand. Surmising the man had put it there she unfolded it. Gaping in astonishment she realized it was a hundred dollar bill. More than she ever made in one day in tips. _Stephanie sure has found herself a nice man._

The cook came out from the kitchen. "Hey Connie, do you know where that worthless Jed is? He said he was going outside for a break over two hours ago and he hasn't come back."

"I haven't seen him since that nice lady from New Jersey left. You know the one that loved your cooking so much." With a start she said "I wonder if his leaving had anything to do with that lady. He was watching her constantly but I didn't say anything since she never noticed and he never approached her. Maybe he just got sick and went home."

"I don't care what his reason was; I am going to fire his ass the next time he shows up. This is the last straw. First there was the waitress he groped and then that college girl he hit on. Plus he has broken more dishes in three months than anyone else in a year combined."

_Earlier that day, on Interstate 44_

Stephanie had just gotten on the road when she noticed a billboard advertising Graceland. Quickly reading the large print she decided that even though she needed to get back to Trenton, she wasn't quite ready to get there in a hurry. She noticed that the exit to take her there was coming up in a mile. She flicked on her blinker and moved over into the right lane. "Hey Rex, we are taking a short detour and going to see the King. Well at least where he used to live since Elvis is dead and we won't be seeing him. Although some people do think he is still alive." Rex twitched his whiskers as if to say _Mom, who is this King and is his name really Elvis? It sounds weird. _Stephanie patted the top of his cage and said "Don't worry baby I'll leave you at the hotel so you can sleep." _Rex turned and wiggled into his soup can to nap. He hated riding in the car. It was too hard to run on his wheel when the car was moving. To much of a chance to get knocked off when Mom hit a bump._

Stephanie pulled of route 65 to find a place to buy an atlas so she could map out the drive herself. Pulling into the first gas station she found, she got out of the car and looked around. It was Wednesday and things seemed somewhat quiet. Turning to enter the station, she never noticed the brown rust bucket that pulled into the lot and moved off to the side.

When Stephanie walked into the store, she was immediately assaulted with the smells of slightly overdone hot dogs, the pungent odor of sauerkraut that was past it's prime and other odors to numerous to catalog. She looked around and saw the rack of maps right by the register. Seeing the shabby appearance of the store, Stephanie was dubious that she could find what she needed. She was pleasantly surprised at seeing a Rand McNally Atlas in the rack. Granted it was a couple of years old but should suffice. She grabbed it and went to pay for it when the thought occurred to her that she should grab some beverages and snacks for the road. Turning around, she perused her snack choices. The lack of Tastycakes was the first thing she noticed. They did have Little Debbie though and she grabbed a couple of Swiss Rolls and Banana Twins. Deciding she needed something healthy to drink, she grabbed a couple of bottles of water. Placing her goodies next to the atlas, she smiled at the clerk.

As he was ringing up her purchases, the clerk remarked "Heading somewhere? Do you need directions?"

Stephanie looked up from searching through her purse to find her wallet. "I was heading back to Trenton when I saw the sign for Graceland. I thought since I was headed east I would take a short detour. I don't know if I will ever get out this way again. I figured I should buy a map so I wouldn't get lost. If you know who to get there, I would appreciate directions."

When the clerk smiled, Stephanie noticed that he had yellowing teeth like he was a heavy smoker but that it was a genuine and friendly smile none the less. "Well, I can't say as I can give you directions because I have never been there. But if you go on Route 60 until you hit 55, there should be enough signs to get you the rest of the way. You have a safe trip and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, I will. You have a nice day." Stephanie gathered up her purchases and with a smile, left the store. She was still unaware of her surroundings since she didn't notice that brown rust bucket pulling out after her.

_Back in Trenton_

Vince was half asleep at his monitor. He had set an alert so that whenever Stephanie used one of her credit cards, it would notify him. He had spent the better part of the last 24 hours looking for Stephanie and setting this up so he was understandably tired. When the computer beeped at him, he was so startled he almost fell out of his chair. Looking up, he saw that Stephanie had used her credit card at a gas station. Pulling up a directory, he found that it was in Rogersville Missouri. He pulled up MapQuest and found a map of the area.

He switched on his headset and pushed number one on his desk phone. "Boss man, Stephanie just purchased about $20 worth of stuff in Rogersville Missouri. It is a small town right off Route 60. If she stays on 60, it will take her towards Kentucky. However, she might turn onto Route 63 which will take her into Arkansas. I will stay on the credit card trail and update you the next time she uses it." He listened for a minute and said "Right Sir, will do." Turning his headset off and tossing it on his desk he stood up and stretched. He decided to head to the break room and grab a bit to eat since it was unlikely Stephanie would use a credit card for a little while.

Walking into the break room, he noticed that Ella must have just dropped off lunch since the plates were relatively full. Normally when it was lunch time, the plates looked like they had been descended upon like a herd of locusts were in the building. Since most of the guys were out on various jobs today, he was the first person here. He smiled since it meant he got his choice of the really good stuff. And since Ranger was on the road, there was an extra plate of chocolate chips cookies. He loaded his plate and grabbed a bottle of water. Sitting at one of tables, he happily dug in.

When Woody and Zero entered the room, they looked relieved to see Vince there. Zero looked seriously at Vince and asked "Vince, can you get a hold of Ranger. We heard something down at the police station he needs to know ASAP."

"What is it? He doesn't need to deal with petty shit right now; he is trying to track down Bomber."

Woody interjected "He needs to deal with this. Apparently some chick came into the station and accused Ranger of beating her up. Big Dog said she was pretty bruised up. There were a couple of neighbors that heard shouts and screams coming from her apartment the other day. One of them reported seeing Ranger entering the building some time before the screaming started."

"Woody you know the boss wouldn't beat on a woman unless it was extremely necessary. And if he did, she wouldn't be around to tell the tale."

Woody nodded. "But the cops have to take her seriously. At first, I don't think any of them believed it. When some of the neighbors were interviewed, they had to start looking at it. I think some of them do believe he did it. Morelli doesn't yet or at least that is what he said. At any rate, Ranger needs to know so he can get back here to clear this up. You know because of who he is, a Federal case will be made out of this if it doesn't get cleared up."

Vince nodded. "I know. Let me go call Ranger and alert him. In the meantime, you two get over to the suspect's apartment building and start canvassing the neighbors. Maybe the police didn't talk to them all and someone there can clear this up without Ranger having to come back to clear it up himself."

Woody and Zero both spoke up at the same time. "Yes sir." Pivoting sharply, they left the break room. As they were walking down the hall Vince heard Zero say to Woody "Damn, he reminded me of Ranger just then." Vince didn't hear the rest of the conversation because he was astonished that anyone would compare him to Ranger. Shaking his head, he gathered up the rest of his lunch and headed back to his desk. It was a call he dreaded but knew had to be made.


	15. Chapter 14

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 14**

_Somewhere in Missouri_

When Ranger shut off the cell, Tank looked at him with an almost resigned look on his face. "We're going to Rogersville, aren't we?" Ranger just nodded. When the exit for Rogersville came up, Ranger swung the car off the Interstate.

As Ranger pulled into the gas station and stopped, Tank opened his door to get out. "Tank, stay in the car. I can handle this alone." 

"Fuck you man, I gotta use the head." With that Tank walked into the station. Ranger shook his head and followed his friend.

Inside Tank was asking the clerk for the men's room key. When the doorbell tinkled again, the clerk looked up and paled slightly. Tank said "Don't mind him, somebody peed in his cornflakes today." The clerk chuckled nervously and handed over a key.

As Tank passed by Ranger, he punched him in the arm and said under his breath "Don't go scaring this poor old man." Ranger gave him a look that promised retribution later but didn't say anything.

When he walked up to the clerk he flashed a deliberate smile that immediately set the clerk at ease. "I am looking for a friend of mine that passed through here about an hour ago. She is about five-seven with brown curly hair and blue eyes." The clerk looked suspiciously at him. "What's it to you? Why are you trying to find her?"

Ranger smiled. _Everyone his Babe met was protective of her. _"She is my girl friend and overheard something and misinterpreted it. I am trying to catch up with her so I can clear up this misunderstanding. I also think there is something wrong. I can't shake this feeling. She does have a tendency to attract a lot of weirdos."

The clerk was a good judge of character and figured this fella was telling the truth. "Yes, she was in here. She bought some snacks, water and an atlas. Said she was heading to Trenton New Jersey but wanted to make a detour to see the King."

Ranger looked slightly puzzled and then it clicked in. "So she is headed to Memphis."

The clerk nodded. "There is something else. I noticed a car pull in right after her. Nobody got out or came in and it pulled out right behind her too. I bet your feeling has to do with this. It was an older model Chevy-brown and rusted all to hell."

Ranger swore. "Damn, she just continues to be a stalker magnet. Thanks for the information." Ranger pulled out his wallet and handed the clerk a hundred dollar bill. He tried to refuse it but Ranger said "She is worth all the money I have to get her back safe. Your help is appreciated." The clerk nodded and as Ranger left called out "Good luck." When the door closed behind Ranger he continued "I think you may need it."

Back in the SUV, Ranger waited for Tank. When he got back in the vehicle, he looked at Ranger and knew that they were not heading back to Trenton. Ranger looked at him and said "Get ready to visit the King. We are headed to Memphis." Tank groaned and rolled his eyes. Pulling out his cell he said "I'm going to call Lula and break our date for tonight."

_Trenton_

Woody and Zero reached the apartment building Sasha lived in. Looking at the building Woody remarked "This looks like a really nice building. How is it that nobody saw anything? And how is it that they could ignore the sounds of screaming and fighting without calling the police."

"I dunno man, but a lot of people today don't like sticking their nose in anyone's business. I think we should split up and each takes a floor."

Woody nodded in agreement and headed for the elevator. "I'll take the top floor and work my way down. You start here on the bottom and work your way up." Zero nodded and headed off to start canvassing the neighbors.

When Woody reached the fourth floor where Sasha lived, he made mental note of her apartment. Thinking for a minute, he knocked on the door opposite. When the elderly lady that lived there opened her door, he smiled at her. "Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Woody Johnson and I am with a firm investigating the attack on the young lady across the hall. Can you tell me anything about this?"

"Certainly young man. Please come in. And call me Mrs. Wheeler. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

Woody seated himself at her kitchen table. "I would like a cup of coffee if it isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I just finished making a pot." She poured a cup for herself and Woody placed them on the table along with sugar, creamer and some cut up lemon. "Now tell me what you need to know. I might be able to help you."

Woody sipped his coffee in enjoyment. "I need to know if you saw anything out of the ordinary on the day the young lady was attacked. Did you see anyone out of the ordinary?"

"Well, I did she a very handsome young man come out of her apartment. He smiled at me as he left." Mrs. Wheeler put a hand to her heart. "He reminded me of my Matthew, God rest his soul."

Woody look a bit disconcerted. "Was there anything else? Did you hear any screaming or shouting?"

"I sure did. She was screaming like a banshee. Throwing things and causing a ruckus. That good looking young man left and she chased him out the door, still screaming and throwing things. She didn't have very good aim because the only thing she hit was the wall next to my door. He left and she finally went back inside muttering something about getting even."

Internally bouncing with excitement, Wood asked her "Did you tell this to the police? And what time was this and what day was it?"

Mrs. Wheeler thought for a minute. "Well I was out of town visiting my daughter for a couple of days so I haven't talked to the police yet. It was Monday about two in the afternoon. My soap had just gotten over when the ruckus started."

"Ma'am, can I bring you down to the police station so you can tell the police what you just told me. The young lady filed a complaint against the man you saw claiming he beat her up. I would be happy to make sure you got home safely."

"I would be delighted to help. He seemed like such a nice young man. And she didn't have a single bruise on her when he left. Frankly, the young lady that lives across the street isn't much of a lady."

Woody opened his walkie-talkie call and paged Zero. "I found a witness. Meet us at the vehicle. We are taking Mrs. Wheeler down to the station so she can make a statement and clear Ranger." Woody carefully escorted his charge to the elevator and rode down with her. When they went outside and approached the SUV, Zero opened the passenger door and waited to assist Mrs. Wheeler. She smiled at him. "Thank you young man, but I think I can climb up into this myself. My late husband used to have a huge truck and I got used to climbing in it."

"No offense ma'am but I am sure you were younger. Please let me help you."

Mrs. Wheeler looked at him and promptly climbed into the SUV. "My husband drove that truck 'til the day he died three years ago. I'm still in pretty good shape for an old lady." Woody and Zero both laughed. Zero made sure she was safely seat belted in and they took off for the police station.

_Near Memphis_

Stephanie was driving along, bopping along to the sounds of a metal station. She occasionally glanced into the rear view mirror. Suddenly she wrinkled her forehead. "Rex, I would swear on a pile of Tastycakes that the same brown car has been behind us for the past eighty or so miles. Maybe I am paranoid. I mean they could just be heading to Memphis and since this is the Interstate that leads there he is taking it too. I'll keep watch once we get off the highway." Rex slept indifferently in his can. Stephanie knew he would be concerned if he was awake but she didn't have the heart to wake him up over this.

About an hour later, she pulled off the highway to find a hotel for the night. She watched behind her but didn't see the car that had been following her get off as well. _I was just imagining things._ She walked into the hotel lobby and up to the front desk. "Do you have any rooms available for the night?" The clerk nodded, handed a form for her to fill out. "It will be $45 for the night. We accept MasterCard, Visa or Discover."

Stephanie filled out the form and slid it along with her credit card back to the clerk. He looked the form over, took an imprint of her card and slid it back along with a key. "Your room is on the second floor, down at the end of the building. Checkout is at 11."

Stephanie gathered up her card and key and headed back out. Driving down to the end of the building, she parked in the space in front of the last room. Grabbing Rex and her duffle, she wearily climbed the stairs. Opening the door to her room, she went inside and placed Rex's cage on the table. Taking a minute to make sure he had fresh water and food, she went into the bathroom. Washing her face and brushing her teeth took only a couple of minutes. Stripping down to her panties and putting on one of Ranger's T-Shirt's, she collapsed into bed and was instantly asleep.

_Meanwhile, on the road to Memphis_

When the Goddess suddenly pulled off the Interstate, Jed was upset. He thought about using the shoulder to back up to the exit but he noticed a cop coming up behind him. Noticing the next exit was only two miles ahead, he decided to get off there and back track. He couldn't lose her now, not when he had just found her.


	16. Chapter 15

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 15**

_Trenton Police Department _

Zero pulled the Rangeman Bronco into the parking lot of the PD. "Hey Woody, who caught the case?"

"Dunno man but we can talk to Morelli." Woody slid out of the Bronco and opened Mrs. Wheeler's door. He offered her his arm to assist her out. She rested her hand lightly on his arm and slid out gracefully. "Thank you young man. You and your partner are both so polite. Your mothers obviously brought you up right." Both men blushed. They weren't used to being around such ladies. Their only exposure to an older lady was Bombshell's Grandmother and Mrs. Mazur was in a class by herself.

Once inside, Zero approached the desk sergeant. "We have a witness here in the Sasha Cohen case. Is Detective Morelli here?" The sergeant replied "Yes, but she should talk to the investigating detective."

Zero rolled his eyes."And who would that be and are they here right now?" Andy Diller couldn't decide if he wanted to be offended or laugh. Ranger's men had a tendency to be like their boss, very arrogant and pushy. But they were good guys to have on your side in a firefight. "Marty Gobel caught the case. Let me buzz him for you."

Andy picked up the phone "Marty, there is a witness to the Cohen case that would like to talk to you." Listening for a moment, he nodded. "I'll send them back." He hung the phone up and said "Go back through this door and halfway down the hall is Detective Gobel's office. He is expecting you."

Woody and Zero escorted Mrs. Wheeler back. Woody knocked on Gobel's door. At a command to come in, he opened the door and ushered Mrs. Wheeler inside. "Detective Gobel, Mrs. Wheeler lives across from Ms Cohen. She witnessed events on the day in question I think you should hear." Pulling out a chair, he seated Mrs. Wheeler. "Ma'am, we will be waiting outside to escort you back home when you are done." Pivoting on his heel, he left the office. Closing the door behind him, he didn't notice that it wasn't latched tight. "Zero, call Vince and let him know what is going on so he can pass the information to Ranger."

Inside Gobel's office, he pulled out a legal pad and made a few notations. "Okay Mrs. Wheeler was it? I need you to tell me where you live and what you saw."

"Well, I live in the apartment across from Ms. Cohen. Monday, I had finished watching my soap. _Days of Our Lives_ is my favorite soap. I really love that EJ Wells. Anyway, I was getting ready to take my garbage down to the dumpster when I heard Sasha yelling." Gobel interrupted her "Was she yelling for help or pleading not to be hurt?" Mrs. Wheeler straightened up and gave him a stern look. "Young man, if you wouldn't interrupt me, I will tell you what I heard." Gobel had the decency to look abashed. "As I was saying, she was yelling. Something about how he couldn't break up with her and calling his sister to tell on him. I didn't hear what the man said, but the yelling started up again. She was saying that she would get even with him if it were the last thing she would do. The door opened and he came out." Gobel interrupted again. "Who was this man?"

Mrs. Wheeler huffed impatiently. "I asked you to stop interrupting. It was the man who came over to her apartment occasionally. I believe Ms. Cohen is a friend of his sister and he helps her out. I don't know his name but I see him once in a while at the building."

Gobel pulled out a mug shot of Ranger. "Is this the man you saw?" Mrs. Wheeler fumbled at the chain around her neck and put on a pair of glassed that hung from the chain. "Yes, it is that man. You know, I thought I recognized him. He was the one that had his daughter kidnapped by some crazy guy who wanted to take over his life. Well, as I was saying, the door opened, he stepped out and noticed me immediately. She was still screaming at the top of her lungs and was throwing things at his head. He ducked and as he walked by advised me to go back inside since Sasha was upset and had poor aim. He was right so as he went down the stairwell, I ducked back in my apartment. A minute later, I heard her door slam. It sort of upset me, so I walked over to the window seat and sat for a minute to soak in the sun. I noticed Mr. Manoso getting into a Porsche and driving away. About five minutes later, I heard her door slam again and her muttering as she got into the elevator."

Gobel made a few more notations before looking up. "Thank you for coming down Mrs. Wheeler. Here is my card. If you think of anything else, please call." He stood up and escorted her to the door. He nodded at Zero and Manny and re-entered his office. Zero and Manny flanked Mrs. Wheeler like book-ends as they escorted her back out to the SUV to bring her home. When Zero went to unlock the vehicle, he couldn't find his keys. Thinking for a moment, he realized he must have dropped them when he pulled his cell out of his windbreaker. Trotting back into the station he called to Andy "Gotta go back and grab my keys. I must have dropped them on the floor." Andy buzzed him into the back.

Zero spotted his keys under the chair next to Gobel's door. As he bent down to pick them up, he heard Gobel talking on the phone. "Yeah, we've got to do something. This case is all screwed up now. We will have to find someone to take care of it." Zero wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion but figured that it was it was cop business. Grabbing them, he jingled the keys as he walked out. Inside Goble's office, he heard the sound of the keys. "Wait, I think someone is outside my door." He dropped the handset onto the desk and quietly walked to the door. Opening it up, he saw a man dressed in black clothing walk out the door. Going back inside his office, he picked the handset up. "It was one of those Rangemen. I don't think he heard anything but we need to keep an eye out. Now figure out how to make this witness go away and quickly." Slamming the phone down, he leaned back with a sigh. Grabbing the top three pages of his legal pad, he crumpled them up and threw them in the garbage. If someone had looked into the garbage can, they would have seen a page covered with many tic-tac-toe games. Each played to a draw.

_Later that evening at Rangeman Headquarters_

Vince was sitting at his monitor. It had been fairly quiet for the past eight or so hours. He had Hector watch his set up for about four hours while he caught a combat nap. After he had a quick shower and a delicious dinner provided by Ella, he settled in front of the monitor for the evening. At a beep, he looked up from his _Probability Theory_ textbook. Setting it aside, he pulled himself up to the monitor. Grabbing a pad, he wrote down the information it was showing. Picking up his cell, he dialed Ranger.

_On the Interstate in Arkansas_

The last three hours were a silent as a tomb in the SUV. Ranger was talking even less than usual and Tank didn't have the energy to deal with trying to make him talk. Both men jumped slightly when Ranger's cell rang.

"Yo."

"Okay, thanks Vince. Anything else?"

"What??" With that, Tank looked up. He quickly sucked in air because Ranger looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Okay, thanks again Vince. Get one of the guys to monitor your computer for the rest of the night. She is in for the evening. Go get some sleep. And I appreciate everything you have done." Ranger snapped the phone closed and threw it against the dash. Cursing, he pulled into a rest area that was just ahead.

Tank grabbed the phone and checked it over. Luckily the dash was padded and the phone wasn't broken. "So what's going on? You sound pissed. Something wrong with Bomber?"

"No, Stephanie checked into a Comfort Inn in Jonesboro. We are about a half an hour away."

"So what's got your boxers in a bunch?"

Ranger said dryly "Since we have known each other a long time, you know I go commando." Tanks chuckled. "Not something I usually think about. I leave that to Bomber."

Ranger snorted and then gave a faint smile at the thought of his Babe. She always turned into a puddle of goo whenever he alluded to going commando. Shaking his head, he replied "Vince told me that Sasha showed up at the police station, beaten pretty badly. She blamed me and apparently a number of people believe her."

Tank looked stunned. "Are these people nuts?" Ranger nodded. "Seems some of them are. Vince had Woody and Zero canvass Sasha apartment building and they found a witness that saw me leave and Sasha unharmed. So I don't need to go back to handle this and we can press on."

"So why so mad?"

"Because I am sick and tired of that bitch pulling these kinds of stunts. I made it clear to her from the first I wasn't interested and the only reason I was helping was because of Celia. I guess I need to make it clearer."

"Easy Ranger. Make sure you make it clearer with lots of witnesses. Preferably in front of the cop shop."

"Tank, do you think I am someone that couldn't find his ass with two hands and a flashlight? Because if you do, I can show you where your ass is and I will only need one foot."

Tank grinned and said "Let's get this show on the road and go get Bomber."

Ranger put the SUV back in gear and pulled out of the rest area.


	17. Chapter 16

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 16**

_Middle of the night, inside Steph's hotel room_

Stephanie was buried under her covers with only the top of her head showing. The room was silent apart from the faint scrabbling sounds coming from Rex's cage. Stephanie moaned slightly and sat up in bed. Getting out of bed, she stumbled into the bathroom. Without turning on a light, she sat down on the toilet. She finished her business but was so tired she started falling asleep as she sat there. Suddenly a scritching noise at the hotel door woke her up. She stood up and pulled up her panties and tiptoed out of the bathroom. She watched as the door opened very slowly. Since she didn't feel the usual tingle that indicated Ranger was near, she knew that she was in trouble. Sick and tired of having to deal with psychos, she backed towards the bathroom. Bending over, she grabbed the purse that she had dropped on the floor by the bathroom. Rooting around inside, she found her stun gun and handcuffs. She turned the stun gun on and zipped the purse closed, sticking the handcuffs in the waistband of her panties. Watching the intruder carefully slip inside and close the door behind him with a soft snick, she wrapped the purse strap around her left hand a couple of times and got ready to swing.

"Oh my lovely Goddess now we can be together forever." The intruder reached to pull back the covers. Before he could pull them back, Stephanie gave a loud shout and sprang at him. Swinging her purse like nunchuks, she connected with his skull. He dropped to the bed like he was pole axed. Reaching out with her right hand, she stabbed him in the ass with a stun gun. Dropping the stun gun, she pulled the handcuffs out of the waistband of her panties and cuffed his hands behind his back. She dropped to the unused bed in relief. Finally she had been able to handle things herself. Filled with a sense of pride, she got her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, I need to report an attempted kidnapping and assault." The 911 operator asked for the details. "My name is Stephanie Plum and I am staying at a Comfort Inn near Jonesboro just off Route 63. I am in room 245. I subdued the attacker with a stun gun and he is handcuffed on my bed." The 911 operator paused for a second "The police have been dispatched and are on the way. I will stay on the line with you until they arrive." Stephanie thanked the dispatcher.

"Ma'am, can I ask you a question? Why do you have a stun gun and a pair of handcuffs in your possession?" Stephanie laughed. "I am a Fugitive Apprehension Agent and these are tools of the trade." Stephanie could hear the dispatcher trying to stifle a laugh. "It is the story of my life. I get stalked and kidnapped on a semi-regular basis. I decided this time to be proactive in my own rescue." The dispatcher said "Sounds like you lead an interesting life. I am glad this turned out okay." At a knock on the door, the dispatcher said good-bye. Stephanie got up to answer the door.

_In Pino's Pizza Parlor_

Joe waited at the counter for his order. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was get his pizza and head home to Robin and peace and quiet. He looked up as a couple of Rangemen walked in. They were talking quietly to each other when one of them caught Joe's eye. To his surprise, they both walked over.

"Joe, my name is Zero and I work for Rangeman. I suppose you heard about the accusation made against our boss?" Joe nodded. "We did a canvass of Ms Cohen's apartment building and discovered a witness that saw Ranger leave the building and a perfectly healthy and unmarked Ms Cohen leave a few minutes after Ranger."

"Did you take her down to the station to make a statement" Joe inquired. He momentarily wondered about the name Zero but figured it was par for the course for a company run by a man named Ranger with a second in command named Tank.

"She gave a statement to Detective Gobel. There was something off about his attitude though so I wanted to mention it to you so you could check it out. I know there is no love lost between you and Ranger but you have a rep as a good cop. We know you wouldn't take this as an opportunity to score against our boss. Gobel, on the other hand, I am not so sure about." Joe looked flabbergasted at this statement. He had no idea that any of Ranger's men would even give this a thought.

"I'll talk to Marty in the morning and see what is up. You are right. I have issues with Ranger but I know he wouldn't beat a woman up like that. He has a code of honor that he sticks to fiercely. I may not always agree with his methods but I do agree with his morals and motivations." It was time for both Zero and Manny to look flabbergasted.

Anthony interrupted the men. "Joe, here is your pizza." He handed over a pizza with a salad sitting on top. At Joe's quizzical look, he continued "Robin called just before you came in and asked me to add a salad to your order. She said lunch didn't agree with her and she was afraid to eat pizza in case it upset her stomach." Joe smiled and handed Anthony a $20. "Keep the change, thanks."

"I'll call Rangeman tomorrow and let you know what I find out. Is Manoso in town or is he off trying to catch up to Stephanie?" Woody and Zero looked at each other, wondering how much they should reveal. "Never mind, I should know better than to ask Ranger's men to reveal anything about their boss. Tell Manoso he needs to get back here soon to deal with this before Gobel puts out an APB." With that, he grabbed the pizza and salad and headed home to be with his girlfriend. _Times like these I am so glad that Steph and I broke up. I have gotten used to not having to slug down Maalox anymore._

_Back in the hotel room_

Stephanie answered the door. Waiting outside were two cops with their hands on their guns. "Come in officers. My attacker is handcuffed on the bed." One officer stepped inside to survey the room. The other grabbed Stephanie and pulled her outside.

"Ma'am, please explain what happened. I also need to see some ID." Stephanie started to roll her eyes because the cop was keeping his hand on his gun but thought better of it. She figured the cops didn't know her so she hoped that they were just taking precautions in case she was the criminal.

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton New Jersey. My wallet and license are in the room in my purse. I was driving to Memphis to visit Graceland. I thought I saw a rusty brown car following me on the Interstate but when I pulled off, the car did not. I checked into this hotel and fell asleep. I woke up and had to use the bathroom. As I was coming out, I heard a scratching noise at my door. I thought someone was breaking in so I grabbed my purse in my left hand and took out my stun gun and handcuffs. The guy handcuffed on my bed entered the room and I hit him with my purse, stunned and then handcuffed him and called 911." The cop looked stunned at the story. He wondered why she wasn't in hysterics.

His partner walked out and handed Stephanie's wallet to him. He opened it up and saw that her license matched the information she had given. He looked down into the parking lot and noticed a rusty brown sedan parked under a busted out parking lot light at the back of the lot. Inclined to believe her story, he still called his dispatcher and had them run a check on her. He motioned to his partner and quietly told him to get the license plate number on the sedan and call that in as well.

Stephanie stood there in silence, knowing that the cops had to run through standard procedures. "It is a bit chilly out here. Can we go inside while things are getting checked out?" The cop saw no reason that they couldn't go inside to wait for an ambulance and the information so he nodded. Stephanie stepped inside and grabbed the pants she had shucked earlier and pulled them on. Ranger's T-shirt covered her adequately but she felt better fully dressed.

The cop's radio crackled. "Miss Plum's information checks out. She is a bounty hunter from Trenton. According to the newspaper articles, she has a tendency to attract psycho stalkers and blows up cars on a regular basis." The cop looked stunned for a moment. "That would explain the stun gun and handcuffs then I would also explain why she wasn't in hysterics when we arrived." The dispatcher replied "Wait 'til you get back to the station and read all the stories." Stephanie rolled her eyes at that and said, loud enough for the dispatcher to hear "The funeral home was not my fault and the rest is exaggerated." At that moment, his partner entered the room. "The car is registered to a Jed Hanson of Springfield Missouri. He has some priors for assault and some complaints that were never followed through on for sexual assault."

The cop noticed the ambulance pulling into the lot. He motioned the paramedics upstairs. Turning to Stephanie he said "I need you to come down to the station and give a statement. We will be taking Mr. Hanson to the ER to be checked out and then either he will be placed under guard at the hospital until he is recovered or he will go to jail to await a bond hearing."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Let me get some socks and shoes on and I will go with you to the police station. Do I need to follow you or can someone give me a ride back here when I am done?"

The cop replied" We will take you down to the station to make a statement and then bring you back here."

As the paramedics were loading her attacker onto the stretcher, she pulled on a pair of socks and her sneakers. Grabbing her purse she followed the cop out the door. As she locked it, she watched Hanson being loaded into the ambulance. She followed the cop to his car and got into the back as he held the door open. When they pulled out of the lot, the cop noticed a Black SUV pulling into the front of the hotel.


	18. Chapter 17

_Police Station, Jonesboro AK_

Stephanie sat quietly, waiting for the cop to finish the paperwork so she could sign it and head back to her hotel room. She was exhausted but almost too exhilarated to fall asleep. People always told her she needed to be aware of her surroundings. Mostly it was Ranger but she was trying hard not to think about him. When she got back to Trenton would be soon enough. Not only was she aware, even if it was a fluke of Mother Nature's call, but she saved herself from a kidnapping and probably worse. She hoped that Ranger would have been proud of her.

The cop walked back into the room. "Okay Miss Plum. Please read over this and sign it if everything is correct." Stephanie took the pages from him and started to read. "Miss Plum, do you mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" Without looking up, Stephanie replied "The funeral home was not my fault and no, I don't mind. Oh and call me Steph."

He looked startled for a second then chuckled. "Okay, even if the funeral home wasn't your fault, what about the cars? You seem to have blown up a few of those as well." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "None of them were really my fault either. Can I help it if accidents happen? It's not like I wake up in the morning and say _Hey, I think I am going to blow up a car today._" The cop chuckled again. "No, I suppose not."

Stephanie finished signing the paperwork and handed it back to the officer. He looked it over and laid it on his desk. "Let's get you back to your hotel room Stephanie. I am sure it has been a long night." She yawned and nodded her agreement.

_In the parking lot of the Comfort Inn_

Ranger drove into the parking lot. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a cop car pulling out of the lot. He looked over at Tank "Should we talk to the desk clerk first or look for Steph's car?" Tank thought a moment. "Let's check for her car. We can probably figure out which room she is in since it doesn't look like there are many people here." Ranger nodded and headed around the front of the building.

As the reached the end of the lot Tank noticed the car Steph had borrowed from Dougie. "Rangeman, there it is." Ranger pulled in next to her car. When they got out, both men checked their weapons absent-mindedly. Scoping out the rooms near the car, Ranger noticed that the curtains were all open except for two rooms. Knowing that Stephanie hated to climb stairs, he decided to check the ground floor room first.

Carefully picking the lock and unhooking the chain, Ranger eased the door open and slipped inside. He immediately noticed that the person in the bed could not be his Babe as it was a person almost as big as Tank. He slipped back out and locked the door behind him. "Let's check the upstairs room." Both men quickly climbed the outside staircase to the second floor.

Ranger repeated the procedure on the upstairs room. This time he noticed the room was empty. Motioning Tank inside, he flicked on his mag light. Panning it around the room, he noticed Rex's cage sitting on a table. The rat was running his usual midnight marathon and didn't even pause when the flashlight swept over him. Tank flicked on the light. Both men methodically searched the room. Ranger paled at the sight of traces of blood on the sheets. "Tank, something happened here. The room shows signs of a struggle and there is no sign of Steph."

"I don't see her purse her Ranger, maybe she cut herself and went out to get first aid."

Ranger looked at him. "If she went out voluntarily, why didn't she take the car?" Tank thought for a moment. "If she was kidnapped, why would the kidnapper take her purse?"

Ranger flipped open his cell. Dialing Rangeman, he waited for Vince to pick up. Tank noticed that Ranger wasn't able to keep his usually blank face. "Vince, start calling the hospitals around Jonesboro and see if Stephanie was treated or admitted. Call me back in half an hour." He motioned to Tank and they left the room, switching the light off and locking the door behind them. Ranger ran down the stairs and headed to the front of the hotel. Tank got in the car and followed him, figuring he might need to intercede since Ranger was close to losing it.

Once inside the hotel lobby, Ranger strode up to the front desk. The clerk was busy typing into his computer and without looking up said "I'll be with you in just a second." Ranger stood there, vibrating with impatience. The clerk finished what he was doing and turned around ready to assist the person at the counter. He attempted to speak several times but what came out was gibberish. "Uh…ah…my name is Steve and I would...um…like to…um…" Ranger cut him short and slapped a picture on the desk in front of him. "Her name is Stephanie Plum and she is checked into room 245. Her car is still there but she is not in her room. There are signs of a struggle and some blood. Do you know anything Steve?"

Steve continued to look at Ranger with an odd expression on his face. Tank decided to step in because it looked like Steve was reacting the way women did when confronted with Ranger. "Focus Steve. Do you have any information?" The clerk visibly shook himself and replied "As far as I know, Miss Plum should be in her room. Maybe she had an accident and drove herself to a hospital? I haven't heard anything, sorry." Ranger just turned and headed out for the SUV. Tank looked at Steve who was looking at Ranger lustfully. Shaking his head, Tank headed out after Ranger. _Jesus, the guy is a sex magnet._

As they were buckling themselves into the SUV, Tank asked Ranger "Where to?" Ranger's cell rang. "Yo." After a brief pause he said "Thanks Vince. Keep an eye on her cards. Tank and I are headed to the local police. Give me an address and send it to the GPS."

After a minute, the GPS lit up. Tank punched a few keys and started the car. They headed out to the police station.

_Inside the cop car_

Stephanie was sitting in the front seat. She was doing her best imitation of a Drinking Bird. Her head snapped up abruptly when the cop spoke. "Miss Plum, how long do you plan on staying in the area?" Stephanie replied "I was planning on leaving for Memphis in the morning. Do I need to stay around?" The cop blushed "I was actually thinking of asking if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night." Stephanie smiled "I am flattered but I am not available. Plus I really do need to get on the road. You do have my cell number so if I am needed for the case I can come back." Visibly deflated, the cop nodded. "No problem as far as the case goes Miss Plum" he said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Thank you for your cooperation. We will be in touch if we need anything more."

Stephanie got out of the car and gave a finger wave as she headed up the stairs. Once inside the room, she stripped off her pants and dropped into bed. She was asleep seconds later.

_Back at the police station _

Tank parked the vehicle on the street. "Ranger let me do the talking. You are on edge. The cops don't know us and might take umbrage if you bark at them." Ranger glared at Tank "I don't bark at anyone." Tank just laughed. "Yeah right. And that was a love poem to me, wasn't it?" Ranger rolled his eyes at Tank but the edges smoothed out just a bit. "You are right, I am on the edge. I'm just worried about my babe."

At the front desk, Tank whipped out his government ID and a photo of Stephanie. "Have you seen this woman? Her name is Stephanie Plum. We need to find her; it is a matter of national security." The desk sergeant replied "I haven't seen her but let me check and see if there is anything in the system." After a brief bit of typing, he looked at both men. "She was in earlier filing a complaint against a Jed Hanson. Apparently he broke into her hotel room and attempted to assault her. She subdued him and called us. He is currently sitting back in holding waiting arraignment. Once of the officers escorted her back to her hotel room."

At the news a smile broke over Ranger's face. "That's my babe" he muttered. Tank said to the desk sergeant "Thank you for your assistance." As the two men walked back to the SUV, Tank laughed. "Damn Ranger, Bombshell kicks ass. And to think we were worried." Ranger nodded in agreement. "I always knew she could kick ass if she were just more aware of her surroundings."

Both men couldn't stop smiling as they headed back to the hotel. Pulling into the parking lot, they parked next to her car and headed upstairs. When Ranger reached to pick the lock, Tank said "Shouldn't you just knock? What if she has her gun and shoots you?" Ranger thought for a second. "Nope, she doesn't have her gun. The worse that can happen would be for her to stun me. I doubt that will happen. I bet she is sound asleep and worn out."

This is the drinking bird


	19. Chapter 18

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 18**

_Outside Stephanie's hotel room _

Ranger bent over to pick the lock but was interrupted by his cell buzzing. He swore as he grabbed it but when he looked at the caller ID he knew he needed to take this call. "Tank, pick the lock. I need to talk to Vince." As Ranger stepped down the walkway to take the call, Tank picked the lock. Looking over at Ranger, he decided to step in and talk to Steph before Ranger could. He was afraid that one of them would fly off the handle and make this a bigger mess than it already was. He opened the door and slipped inside.

Stephanie woke with a start. She was momentarily disoriented, wondering why it sounded like someone was picking the lock on her bedroom door when it suddenly struck her. _Damn it all to hell. Yet another psycho picking my fracking lock. What in the name of all that is Holy did I do to deserve the escalation in nut jobs??_ Steph rolled over, looking for a weapon. Spotting the phone, she jerked the plug out of the back. Getting up and standing behind the door, she gathered her courage. As the enormous figure slipped in the room, Stephanie swung the arm holding the phone as hard as she could. She connected with the side of his head so hard she heard two loud thuds. One when the phone connected and the second when the man crashed to the floor. Wasting no time, she heaved him over and kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could. Scrabbling to plug the phone back in so she could call the police **again**, she shrieked as the light turned on.

"Babe, what did you do to Tank?" Stephanie looked at him for a moment and replied "What do you mean Ranger. I haven't done anything to Tank. And what are you doing here?"

Ranger smiled his 200 watt smile at her. "I am assuming that Tank isn't lying on the floor because he wants to smell the carpet or he tripped on the way in the room. Judging by the size of the lump growing on his head and the fact that he is curled around his dick even in unconsciousness indicates something happened."

Stephanie looked down at the floor and when she realized that Tank was the intruder she attacked, she paled. _Oh Christ, Somalia here I come._ "Umm, I'm sorry Ranger. I didn't know it was Tank coming in the room. All I knew was someone was breaking into my room again and I wanted to inflict maximum damage. Will he be okay? Please don't send me to Somalia."

"Proud of you Babe. You defended yourself twice tonight."

Stephanie huffed. "Okay fine, you aren't going to send me to Somalia. But Tank is still going to kill me. And if he doesn't, Lula will."

Tank moaned and started to sit up. "What the fuck steamrolled over me. Felt like a frigging tank ran me over." Ranger laughed. "You were run over by a tank named Stephanie. She thought you were an intruder so she clocked you upside the head and kicked you in the nuts." Tank looked over at Stephanie. "Proud of you Bombshell. Rangeman, go get me some ice for my head and, uh, other parts." Ranger grabbed the ice bucket and headed out the door. He looked back and Tank for a moment and they shared a nod.

Stephanie helped Tank up from the floor. He sat on the other bed and eased himself into a sitting position against the headboard. He noticed Stephanie still looked upset and hurried to reassure her he wasn't mad at her for attacking him. "Steph, you did the right thing. You had no idea who was coming through that door and took steps to defend yourself. Next time though, be sure to cuff the perp after you kick him in the nuts."

"Yeah but I bet Lula will be mad at me."

"She'll never know. Besides, the damage is temporary. Would you be mad at her if she was in your position and Ranger was the one who came through the door? I bet you wouldn't."

"Tank, the difference is the two of you are a couple. She has a right to be upset when her man gets hurt and to be upset at the person who administered the hurt. Why are you and Ranger here anyway? Is someone back in Trenton hurt? Oh my god, Dad finally snapped and killed Grandma Mazur, didn't he?" With that, Stephanie started hyperventilating.

"No Steph that isn't why we are here. Everyone back in Trenton is fine, I promise. Breathe Bombshell, breathe." Stephanie managed to collect herself. "So why are you here?"

Tank responded "Because you overheard something and misinterpreted it. Ranger wanted to find you and explain. Give him a chance and listen to him, please?" There was a light tap at the door and Stephanie said "Come in Ranger."

Ranger opened the door and tossed a key over at Tank. "I checked you into the room next door. There are two buckets of ice and extra towels. See you in the morning." Tank slowly got to his feet. "Bomber, you got anything for pain?" Steph grabbed her purse and rooted through it. "All I have is some Midol." Tank looked pained for a moment. "It really helps with pain Tank. It is all I have." Tank grabbed the bottle out of Stephanie's hand. As he went out the door, he mumbled "Nobody had EVER better say word one about this. I'll never live it down especially if Lester gets a hold of this information."

As the door clicked shut behind Tank, Stephanie suddenly realized she was in nothing more than a T-shirt and panties. Since she knew that they needed to talk, she held up her hand "Ranger, I know we need to talk but please let me get dressed first." Ranger looked disappointed but nodded. "Take your time Babe, I am not going anywhere."

Stephanie grabbed a pair of jeans and a bra. She didn't feel comfortable having a talk with Ranger without being fully dressed. Frankly she would rather have been dressed in a suit of armor. At least that would have hidden the physical reaction she always felt whenever she was around Ranger. She was afraid that the only part she misinterpreted was that Ranger wanted to kick her out of his life completely. She just didn't know if she could handle being just friends with him right now. She had always thought that they would have a chance at someday. The thought that her someday belonged to someone else made her sick to her stomach. She knew that she needed to handle this now. Waiting would only make it worse. Steeling herself, she decided to congratulate Ranger and wish him happiness. She also needed to let him know that right now, she needed distance. Time to put her feelings aside so they could stay friends. Their friendship was the one thing she couldn't lose.

Ranger sat waiting patiently. He knew Steph would be in the bathroom for a while. She had to think things through. He did know that she would be out eventually. He was prepared to wait as long as she needed. When he heard the door open, he stood and walked over to his Babe. "Steph, please sit down. I have something I need to tell you." She started to open her mouth to speak. "Babe, please let me say what I need to say." He knew Stephanie could not resist when he said please. Guiding her over to the bed, he gently pushed her down and sat next to her. Grabbing her hands, he brushed a soft kiss across her cheek and over her lips.

"Babe, I know you accidentally overheard a conversation between Tank and I that caused you to leave Trenton. What you don't know is that you misinterpreted that conversation." Stephanie tried to interrupt but Ranger's finger gently touched her lips. "Not yet. What I was telling Tank was that I was going to tell Celia's friend Sasha to stop calling me for help. About three years ago, her ex-boyfriend started stalking her. Celia asked me to intervene so I did. Sasha was grateful. A couple of months passed and she called me again. It was a pretty simple problem she didn't need my help for but because she was my sister's friend, I took care of her problem. Slowly but surely her calls started getting more frequent. Most of the time, there were problems she could have handled herself. When I would tell her she didn't need my help, she would call my sister to complain. Celia would call me and read me the riot act. It was easier to just indulge Sasha than to have to listen to my sister." Ranger stopped for a moment and squeezed Stephanie's hand. "There was never anything between us. Sasha would occasionally try to kiss me but I avoided her. She left me cold. Besides, there was a beautiful blue-eyed brunette in my life."

Ranger took another deep breath. "What I was telling Tank was that I was going to tell Sasha to stop calling or bothering me because I would be too busy with the love of my life. Then I was going to go to her and tell her I was ready for someday. Of course I should have expected to track her halfway across the country."

Stephanie felt faint. Was it possible that she was really hearing this? Or was she hallucinating? Maybe she really didn't catch her stalker and he had her tied up. She became aware that Ranger was shaking her

"Babe. Babe, please pay attention. This is really happening and it is important that you really listen and understand. I mean what I say. I've been in love with you since the day you walked into that diner. I made so many mistakes every time I pushed you away. Up until now, I didn't think it was fair to be in a relationship with you while I was still under government contracts. I never knew when they would call me up and I never knew how long those missions would take or if I would even come back. I didn't think it was fair to ask you to deal with this. But my contracts are up and there will be no more dangerous missions. My life is still filled with danger but I have come to the realization that yours is just as dangerous. We both thrive on this and by being together I think we will only be stronger. I am ready for someday Stephanie. I hope you are too. I love you Babe."

Stephanie waited for a qualifier like _in my own way or it doesn't come with a ring but does come with a condom._ When it wasn't forthcoming, she raised her head to look at Ranger. What she saw took her breath away. For the first time, his expression was completely open. The love shining out of his eyes took made her heart start to thumping her chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. Opening them, she looked Ranger in the eyes. "I love you too Carlos. I always have and I always will."

Ranger let one of Stephanie's hands go to tip her chin up. Leaning in, he feathered tender kisses across her face, avoiding her lips. Nibbling at her earlobe, he whispered "Forever" into her ear. She shivered with delight and put her free hand behind his head. Turning her head, she started placing butterfly kisses on his lips. With a growl, Ranger took command of their kiss. When they broke apart for air minutes later, both had a dazed look in their eyes. Stephanie yawned suddenly and Ranger smiled tenderly at her. "Come on Babe, you've had a busy day. Let's get some sleep and we can finish our talk in the morning." Before she could say anything, he had divested her of her clothing and tucked her under the covers. He stood up and undressed, placing his cell and guns on the nightstand. Sliding into bed, he gathered Stephanie in his arms and tucked her into his embrace. Squeezing her slightly and brushing a kiss over her curls he said "Sleep Babe. I will hold you all night long." Moments later they both slid into restful sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

_Stephanie's hotel room, just after dawn_

Stephanie cracked her eyes open. Seeing that it was just starting to get light out, she mentally checked herself over. _Let's see, I don't have to pee. I don't have a headache or hangover. Nothing seems to hurt. I do seem rather on the warm side, wonder if I am sick?_ Suddenly realizing she wasn't in the bed alone, she inhaled in panic. Recognizing Ranger's unique scent, which was a combination of Bulgari and the warm male scent of his skin, she relaxed. The memory of Ranger kissing her and whispering _Forever_ into her ear made her smile. Cautiously turning over in bed, she took a moment to observe Ranger. This was the first time she had ever had a chance to watch him while he slept. Normally, even if he appeared to be resting, he was always attuned to everything around him. Now though, he was completely relaxed and unaware. _Dang, women would kill to have his eye lashes._ Reaching out to touch his shoulder, she leaned in closer. Gently caressing his warm skin, she lightly kissed him. "Wake up Ranger."

Ranger slowly opened his eyes. When the first thing he saw was his Babe's beautiful blue eyes a smile to rival the brightness of the noon sun crossed his face. "Morning Babe" he said as he brought his hand up to tuck a curl behind her ear. "I love you." As a smile to rival his lit up her face, he moved in to kiss her. Minutes passed as they were lost in each other. When a knock sounded, Ranger broke off the kiss and groaned. "Who the hell is it?"

Tank laughed "Man, we need to hit the road and get back to Trenton. You and Bomber will have plenty of time to get busy once you get back." He picked the lock and opened the door. Stephanie shrieked and dove under the bed covers. A muffled voice sounded from under them "Tank damnit, I am naked under here. Get out so I can jump Ranger…I mean get dressed." Tank walked into the room like he was planning to get comfortable but changed his mind when Ranger grabbed his gun. "Okay, but you have twenty minutes before I come back. Boss, normally I wouldn't push but Vince called again and said that the cops are going to be putting out a warrant for you. We need to get this taken care of."

Hearing that, Stephanie popped out from under the covers like a prairie dog. "What do you mean a warrant for Ranger's arrest? What the hell has gotten into the Trenton PD? Have they lost their collective minds?" As Tank stood there stunned, Ranger pulled the sheet up over Stephanie's breasts. "Babe, I really don't want to have to shoot Tank. Next time, try and stay covered up." She blushed but still glared at Tank.

"Um Bomber, I…um…" shaking his head like a wet dog and blinking furiously, Tank continued "This woman accused Ranger of beating her up so now the Trenton PD is going to arrest him. Vince said that Zero and Manny found a witness that saw Ms Cohen leave after Ranger and she was completely fine. So I don't know what the hell is going on and Vince doesn't have a clue either."

Steph pulled the sheet out from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself like a sarong as she got out of bed. "Tank, call the airport and get us the first flight out of Memphis that gets us to New Jersey as soon as possible. Call Rangeman and have them meet the plane. Have Vince call Ranger's lawyer to meet us at Trenton PD. And I hate to ask but could you drive the car back to Trenton. I borrowed it from Dougie and Mooner and need to get it back to them. I also can't take Rex on the plane with me."

Ranger opened his mouth as if to say something then just nodded at Tank. "Okay Bomber. How much time do you need to get ready?"

Stephanie replied "Give us twenty minutes. Oh and Tank? If you ever come in a locked room where Ranger and I are without an invitation? Expect the resulting pain to be much worse than last night."

Tank paled, nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him.

As Stephanie moved towards the bathroom, Ranger reached out and gently grabbed her hand. When Stephanie turned to look at him, she paled. "Oh God Ranger. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to give orders to Tank. Please don't send me to Somalia."

"Babe." Ranger tugged her down next to him and kissed her senseless. "I am not mad, I'm proud of you. You knew what needed to be done and acted in a decisive manner." Stephanie stammered for a minute because she was still in a daze from his kiss. "Can you pack my stuff up while I take a fast shower?" Ranger smiled and gave her another fast kiss.

Twenty minutes later, Tank knocked on the door. Stephanie opened it and stood on tip-toe to press a kiss against Tank's cheek. "Sorry for yelling at you Tank but you surprised me." Tank tweaked Stephanie's nose. "No problem Bomber. Just be careful of that knee. It needs to be registered as a dangerous weapon."

Ranger snorted "Tank, let's get this show on the road. The sooner we get this cleared up the sooner Steph and I can go offline for a while."

_Back in Trenton_

Joe knocked on the door to Marty's office. As he opened it and stuck his head in, he said "Yo Marty, got a minute. We need to talk about the Cohen case." Marty, who was on the phone, motioned Joe in.

He hung up the phone. "What do we need to talk about Joe? Seems like a pretty cut and dried case to me. Manoso is a known thug and the bruises seem pretty convincing to me. I know you don't like Manoso so what is the deal?"

Joe looked at Marty as if he were a slug that had crawled out from under a rock. "First Marty, Ranger is not a thug. He wouldn't beat up a woman. Second, I thought you had a witness that saw Ranger leave the scene and Ms Cohen follow shortly afterward with no signs of bruises or violence. So I ask again, what gives?

Marty grabbed a file folder from a stack that was teetering precariously at the edge of his desk and slammed it down. "The so-called witness admitted that Manoso's men paid her to come down and tell her story so there goes your witness. And you know that Manoso is a thug. How many years did you spend trying to bring him down Morelli?"

Joe gave Marty a Steph-worthy eye roll. "Yeah, maybe I used to have a hard on for bringing Manoso down. But I realized he was one of the good guys. He does things that we can't do and makes the streets safer for all of us. He is too honorable to have his men lie for him. And they are too honorable to do it anyway. So I say again, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Marty stood up and screamed at Joe. "Get the fuck out. If you interfere with this case, I will report you to the captain and the mayor."

"Gobel, this isn't over. I will find out what is going on. You had better hope that your hands are squeaky clean or I will have your badge." Joe slammed the door on the way out. As he was leaving the building, he said to the desk Sergeant "If anyone needs me, I am headed to Rangeman. Have them call me on my cell."


	21. Chapter 20

_Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money, yadda yaddacakes. I didn't put this in part one, but spoilers up through LMT._

**Overheard Part 20**

_Rangeman building_

Joe walked towards the front desk. As he approached the black clad figure that looked like a clone of all the other Rangemen, he idly wondered where Ranger found his employees. To a man, they were all tall, muscular and silent. Each one of them looked like he knew a dozen ways to kill you just using a pinky finger. Mentally shrugging, he reached the desk and spoke to the person manning it. "Are either Zero or Manny here? I have some important information regarding your boss they need to know."

Ram narrowed his eyes "Do you have an appointment Morelli? They are pretty busy right now."

Joe huffed exasperatedly. "No, I don't have an appointment but I assure you that they will want to hear what I have to tell them. Your boss's continued freedom is contingent on the information I have."

Ram picked up a phone and punched a few buttons. "Vince send Zero or Manny downstairs. Morelli is here with some pertinent information about the Boss's case." Ram nodded and hung up. "Someone will be right down Morelli."

Joe stepped aside and took a moment to look around him while he waited. Observing the art prints on the wall, nicely arranged furniture that looked like it came out of a high-end shop and the profusion of real plants he decided that Ranger was going for an upscale look. It surprised him because he figured that the clients who used Rangeman wouldn't care about those things. Although he had heard that there were offices of Rangeman in Boston, Atlanta and Miami so perhaps the upscale look attracted more upscale clients. When he heard the elevator open, he broke off his ponderings.

Zero stepped off the elevator and towards Morelli. "Morelli, what information do you have about the situation with the Boss?"

Joe looked around warily. "Can we take this upstairs? The fewer people that know about this the better."

Zero thought for a moment and nodded. "Let's head up to one of the conference rooms on three. Is it okay if Manny sits in?"

"Sure, since you both are involved in what I need to impart. Let's go."

Both men stepped onto the elevator. Zero flipped open his cell and hit his speed dial. "Manny, need you in conference room one ASAP." When the doors opened, Zero stepped out and motioned Joe to follow him.

As they walked down the hall, Joe looked about curiously. The theme of elegance and money continued here. It was like walking into the New York Yacht Club. He had been there once while on a case to interview a suspect. His Captain had told him to put on his best suit and tie. Even though his normal work attire is T-shirts and jeans, he complied since he knew it would make the interview smoother. The atmosphere at the club made him feel very uncomfortable, like they were judged him and found him lacking. He was getting a much different vibe here at Rangeman though. It was much more welcoming even though it was swanker here than the Yacht Club. Zero opened a door at the end of the hall and motioned Joe inside. Joe shook himself out of his reverie and walked inside and sat down.

Manny walked inside moments later and both men sat across from Joe. Manny spoke first. "Okay Morelli what important information do you have for us?"

"I spoke with Marty Gobel this morning and he said that the witness you brought to him yesterday admitted you paid her to lie to provide an alibi for your boss." Both men immediately got hostile looks on their faces. Zero opened his mouth to say something but Joe cut him off. "Look, I don't believe that and I told Marty so. Ranger wouldn't beat up a woman and he wouldn't ask anyone to lie for him." The tension eased somewhat but Zero and Manny were still furious at the implication that they were lying.

"Thanks for letting us know Joe. I guess we will need to go talk to Mrs. Wheeler and find out what is going on." Manny stood up and motioned to Zero. "Man, call Vince and let him know we are out of the building. Also have him call Ranger and update him on this newest development." As both men headed for the door, Zero pulled out his phone to make the call.

"Manny, I think I should go with you. Gobel is playing fast and loose with this case and I need to find out why. Plus he can't turn around and say that the witness is claiming you bribed her when I hear from her myself that you didn't."

Manny thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Thanks Joe." After a pause "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Joe shook his head. "Why are you helping Ranger? I would think that with everything in the past between the two of you that you would be reluctant to help him."

Joe smiled. "If this had happened last year, you are right. I wouldn't have helped him. I thought he was a thug who did some good things in cleaning up the streets but his methods were ones I didn't approve of. I also thought he had his fingers in a lot of illegal pies and wanted to bust him so bad I could taste it. I came to the realization several months ago that Ranger had a very strong moral code and that the things he did outside the law were things that needed to happen. If a few laws got bent or broken, they were only done because there was no other way. Ranger didn't do it for personal enrichment or to hurt innocent people. I used to laugh at Stephanie when she referred to him as Batman but I realized she was pretty close to the mark on that. Besides, Stephanie always had faith in him and I came to understand that her powers of perception were second to none. She is the best judge of character of anyone I know and if she trusted him it was because he was trust worthy.

Manny looked floored at Joe's statement. "You know Joe, you are pretty perceptive yourself when it comes right down to it. Your feelings for Stephanie mucked up things for a while. Glad you are on our side man." Manny stuck out his hand and gave Joe a firm handshake.

_Memphis International Airport_

Ranger pulled the SUV into the rental parking. Tank, who was following behind, pulled up behind him. He rolled down the window and asked "Any more instructions Boss?"

Ranger looked over at Stephanie. She tried raising one eyebrow but failed. "What?" Ranger gave her that half smile that would be a blinding grin on anyone else. "Just thought you might have some last minute words about the care of Rex."

Stephanie bent down to look in the car. "There won't be much you need to do besides give him fresh water and food every day. Just make sure the lid is on tight or you will end up with him running all over the car."

Tank looked taken aback at that but shrugged. "See you in Trenton in two days Boss man." With that, he rolled up the window and took off.

Ranger grabbed their bags with one hand and Stephanie's hand with the other. With a gentle tug he headed off towards the check in desk. When they reached the Continental desk, Ranger dropped the bags and turned to Stephanie. "Babe, I need your license." She reached in her purse and pulled it out of her wallet and handed it to him. He turned back to the desk and said to the desk clerk "Reservation for two for Manoso on the flight leaving for Newark in an hour." The clerk stood there like a statue, not moving except for the slight line of drool creeping out of the corner of her mouth.

Stephanie shouldered Ranger aside. "Ma'am we need to check in for out flight. Can you help us or do we need to call your supervisor?" The clerk blinked a couple of times and stammered "I'm sorry, what name did you say?"

"Manoso". The clerk typed in the name and without looking up asked for their ID. She resolutely left her eyes glued to the screen and directed her questions at Stephanie. "Any bags to check?" When the reply was in the negative, she printed their boarding passes and slid them across the counter along with their ID's. "Have a nice flight."

Ranger grabbed their bags again and they headed for their gate. As they approached security, he handed Stephanie's bag to her. "Babe, I am going to need to go through special screening. I'll meet you on the other side." At the worried look on her face he added "Nothing bad but in order for me to carry my weapons I need to go through additional screening. There is nothing to worry about."

She nodded and handed him his boarding pass. Reaching up on tip toe, she kissed his cheek. "See you on the other side Batman." Ranger smiled and watched her walk towards the checkpoint. Seeing she was passing through with no problem, he headed over to one of the officers standing nearby and held out his government ID. "I need to be checked through please."

The officer looked at the ID, planning on telling this guy to go get in line when he realized what he was looking at. "Certainly sir, follow me please." He led Ranger off to a secure office on the other side of the security checkpoint. Once the formalities were gone through, the officer offered to escort Ranger to his gate. Ranger declined and headed out to find his Babe.


End file.
